Premonition
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Basée sur le film Premonition. "Je me réveille mariée à House avec trois enfants.Je me réveille et je suis seule et House est redevenu cet emmerdeur ..."
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello chers lecteurs ! J'arrive avec une nouvelle traduction. Et oui encore. C'est une fic de AgentCarter donc tout le crédit lui revient. C'était ma toute première traduction que j'avais déjà posté sur un forum mais je l'ai complétement réécrite parce que comme toute première traduction qui se respecte hé bien ... c'était pas super. Donc voila. Je vais pas vous faire de grand blabla. Tout est bien résumé dans le résumé (hehe). Ah oui désolé pour les fautes j'ai dut prendre mon viel ordi pour faire ça et qui dit vielle ordi dit vieille version de word et donc un mauvais correcteur orthographique donc je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Comme ce n'est que le premier chapitre que je poste j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette histoire, pour savoir si elle vous plait et si je doit continuer ou pas. Donc un petit commentaire sera très apprécié :D  
><em>

_(J'ai classé cette fic T parce que l'auteur l'a classé T aussi mais je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il y ait de scènes 'olé olé' dans cette fic. Donc désolé ^^)_

_Enjoy !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cuddy se blottit contre l'objet dans son lit qui dégageait de la chaleur, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.<p>

«Mmm…»

«Bonjour.»

Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque la voix de l'homme se fit entendre. Une voix d'homme très familière. Cette voix qui, tous les jours, faisait des vannes sur ses fesses et ses seins.

«House ?»

_Oh mon dieu. Faites que ce soit un rêve._

Elle bondit hors du lit et sentit de l'air frais. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était nue et se pressa d'enlever les couvertures d'un House nu, lui aussi, pour s'enrouler dedans.

«Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ?» Elle faisait les cents pas dans la chambre pendant que House la regardait, légèrement confus. Elle passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, et remarqua quelque chose chatoyer à son doigt. Elle frissonna. Elle ramena sa main devant son visage et découvrit avec effroi sur son doigt une alliance en platine qui n'était pas là la veille.

_Pas de gueule de bois, donc je n'étais pas bourrée. Pas de drogues – enfin pas depuis l'université. On n'est manifestement pas à Las Vegas …_

Elle retourna son attention sur le diagnosticien nu dans le lit, réalisant que, effectivement, c'était bien son chef emmerdant du département de diagnostique, nu, et détourna le regard rapidement avant d'attraper un jeans posé sur la chaise derrière elle et de le lui lancer.

«Mets ça. Puis va-t'en.» Sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle avait besoin qu'il parte pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi sa vie avait tout à coup été bouleversée.

«Lisa.» Elle se figea en entendant son prénom. «Je croyais qu'on avait réglé tout ça hier soir ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas pris de morphine depuis presque huit ans et cette fois, je n'ai pas pris plus de Vicodin que ce que je devrais. Ces infirmières me veulent pour elles toutes seules. Elles ne se lassent pas de mon corps sexy,» il lui lança un sourire. «Toi non plus apparemment, vu les bruits que tu faisaient la nuit dernière.» Il remarqua son froncement de sourcil. «Ok, c'est pas le moment d'être facétieux. Désolé. Bon écoute, Wilson va emmener les enfants à l'école, donc si tu as envie de parler avant d'aller travailler, on parlera. Va prendre une douche et je vais faire les pancakes.» Cuddy haussa les sourcils. «Ok va pour les céréales.»

Cuddy laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas correct. House était dans son lit, l'appelait par son prénom et il s'excusait même. Elle portait une alliance sur son annulaire et il avait même mentionné des enfants.

_C'était sans aucun doute un rêve._

Il bondit hors du lit et mit son pantalon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cuddy le fixait du regard, ne sachant pas si elle devait croire que c'était la réalité ou simplement un rêve. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ses jambes commençaient à flageoler à la simple idée de s'être marié avec House et d'avoir eu des enfants.

«Si tu ne te dépêches pas, les céréales vont être servies avant même que tu sortes de sous ces draps !» Cria House depuis la cuisine. Elle sourit et elle se sentit, finalement, assez forte pour se lever et se diriger vers la douche.

_Si c'est un rêve, autant jouer le jeu à fond._

Elle laissa l'eau chaude parcourir son corps pendant que ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

_House. Mariage. Enfants. Cet ensemble qui signifiait bien plus._

C'est ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, et elle en avait eu plus d'un. Mais cette histoire de mariage était … bizarre. Oui, elle avait, non sans peine, rêvé de House mais aucun de ses rêves n'impliquait un mariage. Certaines nuits elle rêvait de le faire souffrir pour son comportement au travail du jour même, et d'autres nuits c'était plus … classé X mais elle n'avait jamais rêvé de devenir madame House.

_Madame House._

Puis elle compris. Si elle s'était mariée avec House alors elle devait avoir perdu son travail. Mais il avait mentionné le mot travail tout à l'heure. Mais est ce qu'il parlait de son travail, du sien ou des deux ? Étaient ils toujours au PPTH ou est-ce qu'un des deux avait été obligé d'aller à Princeton General ? Elle voulait une famille, désespérément, mais elle voulait tout autant garder son poste. Elle aimait son travail, malgré le stress qu'il lui infligeait, et elle ne le compromettrait jamais pour se marier avec un collègue. Elle baissa son regard sur son annulaire.

_Mais apparemment, je l'ai fait …_

Elle coupa l'eau, se saisit d'une serviette, s'essuya et s'habilla avant que House ne puisse revenir et la surprendre à moitié nue, enfilant une paire de collant. Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer, elle prit une grande inspiration et partit le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon et remarqua un piano quart de queue dans le coin de la pièce. Elle supposa qu'ils avaient choisi cette maison à condition que tout se trouve au rez-de-chaussée et qu'il y ait de la place pour le piano dans le salon, montrant ainsi à tout le monde qu'il vivait ici aussi. Elle fit le tour tranquillement et remarqua les photos sur la cheminée. Il y avait des photos d'elle et de House le jour de leur mariage, House et trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, elle avec ces mêmes enfants, et tous les cinq réunis. Souriant et rigolant. Le portrait de ce que devrait être une famille. Le garçon, le plus grand des garçons, environ sept ou huit ans, avait les yeux de House mais il avait ses cheveux frisés à elle alors que l'autre garçon, pas plus vieux que cinq ans, c'était l'inverse, ses yeux à elle et les cheveux de House. La petite fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau quand elle avait deux ans. Ces yeux bleus/gris qui fixaient l'objectif et ce sourire qu'elle avait vu tant de fois dans le miroir auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que House et elle étaient les parents de ces enfants. Elle sursauta quand deux bras se posèrent sur ses hanches et qu'une tête se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce, trop absorbée par cette famille, sa famille, sur les photos.

«Le plus beau jour de ma vie,» dit-il dans son oreille en inclinant sa tête vers les photos du mariage. «Enfin pas en ce qui concerne la cérémonie.»

Elle sourit. Évidemment qu'il n'avait tellement apprécié pas la cérémonie vu qu'il fronçait les sourcils sur pratiquement chaque photo.

«Trop d'agitation. On aurait dû aller au palais de justice et signer les papiers là-bas …» Il enfouit son nez dans son cou.

«Donc c'est toi qui a voulu m'épouser alors ?» Si Cuddy allait devoir continuer à jouer cette comédie, alors elle allait devoir rassembler autant d'information qu'elle pouvait en récolter.

«Je me suis senti obligé. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes une vielle fille.» Grogna-t-il.

Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle ressentit une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout ceci n'allait pas durer. Très bientôt, elle se réveillerait et redeviendrait une vielle fille. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et aperçut quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis l'université. De la tendresse. A la seule pensée qu'elle ait pu faire quelque chose pour lui faire aider à réaliser qu'il pouvait être heureux, des larmes lui monta aux yeux.

«Petit déjeuner,» lui dit-il simplement, en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres avant de boiter jusqu'à la cuisine. Stupéfaite, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se ressaisit et après quelques minutes, elle suivit l'odeur du café chaud qui venait de la cuisine. Il lui tendit une tasse du liquide noir fumant et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la table où un bol de muesli et une banane l'attendaient. Elle but une gorgée de café et s'assit en face de lui tout en remarquant qu'il avait déjà entamé son propre bol de Fruit Loops. Elle le regarda tout en mangeant ses céréales et il marqua une pause, la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche, de laquelle coulait quelques gouttes de lait. «Ecoute,» commença-t-il, en posant sa cuillère dans le bol, «on savait que réduire ma consommation de Vicodin n'allait pas être facile, mais ça fait sept ans, je ne vais recommencer à me défoncer juste parce qu'un idiot ne regardait pas où il allait. Ces infirmières m'ont pris en grippe, mais si tu as toujours des problèmes à me faire confiance alors peut-être –»

«Je te crois Greg.» S'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se marier et avoir des enfants, alors ils avaient du certainement établir des règles au sujet de ses médicaments et son regard lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il se pliait au règlement – pour une fois.

«Très bien, donc tout ce tintouin ce matin …»

«N'était rien d'important.» Il hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur son petit déjeuner, et mangèrent tous les deux en silence.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, House se leva, se saisit du bol de Cuddy et les plaça dans l'évier.

«Je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça.» Il sourit d'un air satisfait et elle roula des yeux. «Je file sous la douche puis on ira travailler.»

Donc ils travaillaient encore au PPTH ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours la directrice et la doyenne de médecine, parce que ce n'était pas possible pour elle d'être restée s'ils l'avaient licencié, puis ça lui fit tilt.

«Tu vas travailler ? Maintenant ? Il n'est même pas huit heure.»

Il lui lança un sourire en coin. «Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je préférerais retourner au lit et récupérer de la nuit dernière.» Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre. «Forman a appelé pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Mon patient est tombé dans le coma. Il est stable mais ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la neuro syphilis.»

«Très bien. Je vais juste préparer mes affaires alors...» Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre pendant qu'elle se saisissait de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle. L'eau de la douche commençait à peine à couler donc elle décida d'utiliser ce temps là pour faire un petit tour dans la maison.

Elle jeta un œil sur le bureau, prit chaque dossier qui pourrait ressembler à ce sur quoi elle travaillait en ce moment et les rangea dans son porte document puis elle le posa près du porte manteau à l'entrée. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas long, elle se pressa vers le couloir et se dirigea vers la deuxième pièce sur la droite. Elle était bleue, un papier peint avec des camions de pompier sur le dessus faisait le tour de la chambre et il y avait divers jouets dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se baissa pour en ramasser un et put lire une gravure sur le dessous.

_«Cher Jakob, un jour tu en conduiras un vrai. Love Oncle Sam.»_

Lisa sourit face au message que son frère avait laissé, devinant que c'était lui qui était caché derrière le choix de ce thème sur les camions de pompier. Derrière la porte, était accroché un vrai uniforme et elle reconnut son tout premier et une photo de Jakob englouti dans ce même uniforme, les yeux brillants, était collée sur le mur au-dessus du lit. Elle reposa le camion par terre et sortit de la chambre. La chambre d'en face était jaune claire et blanche, un petit lit en bois avec des couvertures jaunes était collé contre le mur. Il y avait un rocking chair près de la fenêtre et Cuddy se sentit irrésistiblement attirée vers lui. Elle s'y assit et commença à se balancer, imaginant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ses trois enfants sur cette chaise en les amenant dans les bras de Morphée. Une fine couette en satin avec le nom 'Molly' brodé en rose, dépassée du lit. Elle se rappelait en avoir vu une comme ça quand elle avait fouillé dans ses vieux trucs avec son propre nom dessus, quelque chose que sa grand-mère avait fait pour elle. Elle détacha ses yeux et remarqua une étagère avec une seule photo posée dessus. Elle se rapprocha et vu que c'était House, assis sur le rocking chair, qui tenait Molly quand elle ne devait probablement avoir seulement que quelques semaines. Elle porta toute son attention sur elle et put voir qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre House dans la poche dès le premier jour. Il ne restait plus qu'une chambre, et avec un peu de chance ça l'aiderait à mettre un nom sur son ainé, comme les chambres précédentes l'avaient aidé pour ses deux autres enfants. La douche s'était arrêtée et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer autant de temps qu'elle aurait aimé dans cette chambre mais par chance elle pourrait avoir un bon aperçu de quel genre de personne il pouvait être. Immédiatement elle remarqua les jouets d'appareils médicaux éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol.

_C'était sans aucun doute l'enfant de House. Pas la moindre idée de la définition du mot 'ranger'. Elle sourit._

La chambre était peinte en rouge sur deux murs et en blanc sur les deux autres. Sur les murs blanc, en face de la porte et au fond de la pièce, il y avait des dessins d'enfants avec le nom de 'Thomas' au bas de la feuille, son attention se porta sur un dessin en particulier où cinq personnes étaient représentées en tant que 'papa, maman, moi, Jake, Molly'. Sur les murs rouges, on pouvait voir de nombreuses photos de Thomas prises à l'hôpital, allant de son bureau, en passant par celui de House et par une salle d'opération. Elle sourit face à la facilité qu'elle avait eue pour trouver les trois prénoms et pour avoir un aperçu de leur personnalité. Le docteur, le pompier et la petite fille à son papa. Elle laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il était presque huit heures et elle pensa qu'elle devait vraiment aller travailler. Même si tout ceci n'allait pas durer, elle préférait passer sa journée avec sa 'famille' à la place. Elle ouvrit la porte et House leva le regard de ses chaussures qu'il était en train de lacer.

«Dépêches toi. J'ai … des réunions …» supposa-t-elle. Elle avait toujours des réunions donc ce ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise supposition. «Et tu ne sais pas combien de temps encore ton patient va rester stable.»

«Je suis sûr qu'on a le temps pour un quickie,» dit-il en se levant du lit et en réduisant la distance entre eux.

«J'en suis persuadée, avec le temps qu'il nous reste, mais on doit aller travailler.» Il fit la moue et elle lui lança un sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. «Maintenant dépêche toi.»

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où rien n'avait changé. On pouvait toujours lire sur sa place de parking 'Cuddy MD – doyenne de médecine' et elle voyait toujours ce regard respectueux que lui lançait son personnel.<p>

«On mange ensemble ?»

«Hein ?» Elle était trop occupée à s'étonner du fait que rien n'avait changé dans son hôpital malgré son 'mariage' avec House.

«On mange ensemble, avant d'aller chercher Molly à la maternelle …»

Elle lui sourit. «Bien sûr.»

House lui lança un sourire satisfait. «Alors, docteur Cuddy, on se dit treize heure pour une autre séance ?» Il avait haussé le ton pour que tout le monde dans le hall n'ait pas de problème pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

«House,» siffla-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que personne ne leur prêtait attention.

_Cela devait arriver souvent._

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger à travers le hall, puis il s'arrêta et se retourna.

«Oh et si tu entends un truc sur le fait qu'on a la neuro-syphilis, ignore le.» Lui dit-il en se pressant à travers le hall avant qu'elle ne percute ce qu'il venait de dire, et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Elle hocha la tête.

_La syphilis ? S'il vous plait faites que ce soit une blague._

Tout en se demandant si c'était encore un défi elle se dirigea à travers la clinique.

«Bonjour docteur Cuddy.» Le salua son assistant, Richard, lorsqu'elle franchit les premières portes qui menaient à son bureau. «Vos messages sont sur votre bureau ainsi que les dossiers que vous avez demandés hier et votre premier rendez-vous est dans une demie heure.» Il lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de café.

«Merci,» elle retourna le dossier puis entra dans son bureau et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

_Tout n'était pas comme avant._

La matinée qu'elle avait passée était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire au vu de l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait passé en revue hier, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il y avait quelques différences non négligeable.

_13h : déjeuner avec Greg_

_14h : aller chercher Molly_

_14h30 : rendez-vous avec Monsieur et Madame Sellers – nouveau lab. Pathologie_

_15h 15 : entretiens pour le nouveau chef du département de radiologie – docteurs C. Hoy, U. Bolt, S. Reed_

_16h : aller chercher les garçons à l'école_

_17h : rendez-vous avec la comptable_

_18h : Maison – Greg 'prépare' le repas_

Cuddy ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait quitté l'hôpital à l'heure. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait réussi à élever une famille et de diriger cet hôpital. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas été totalement convaincue d'être capable, cependant c'était bien la preuve que tout était équilibré.

Elle laissa ses yeux s'égarer, encore une fois, sur les photos sur son bureau qui avait réussi à la distraire trop de fois aujourd'hui, et ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup à la porte. Elle leva le regard découvrant Wilson et lui sourit en lui disant de rentrer d'un geste de la main.

«James … encore merci pour avoir gardé les enfants.» Si Wilson les avait déposé où ils devaient aller ce matin, alors il était fort probable qu'ils avaient dormi chez lui.

«C'est un plaisir. Vraiment. Avec Amber de service toute la nuit, c'était un bon moyen pour se distraire. Je pense que Tommy a finalement décidé de devenir oncologue,» il sourit. «J'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire House quand il va l'apprendre.» Cuddy rit avec lui. House aurait surement quelque chose à dire si un de ses enfants voulait devenir oncologue. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et posa les dossiers qu'il tenait sur le bureau. «J'ai besoin de votre signature pour ces papiers. Ce sont juste quelques tests et la proposition pour le projet au sujet du service d'oncologie pour les enfants.»

Elle se saisit des dossiers et les signa en promettant de présenter la proposition à quelques bienfaiteurs qu'elle devait rencontrer la semaine prochaine. Il acquiesça tout en se levant pour partir, puis il marqua une pause avant de se rassoir.

«Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?» Demanda-t-elle. Elle devait rejoindre House dans vingt minutes et elle était impatiente de rencontrer la cadette de ses enfants.

«Vous avez arrangé les choses avec House ?»

«Il ne vous a rien dit ?» House racontait tout à Wilson.

«Il m'a juste raconté pleins de commentaires obscènes,» Wilson haussa les épaules, son visage rougissant légèrement. «Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.» Cuddy hocha la tête. Les commentaires obscènes étaient le truc de House. Il l'avait assez démontré. «Il ne reviendra jamais à ses mauvaises habitudes, vous le savez n'est ce pas ?»

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Techniquement elle ne le savait pas. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas à propos de ce House mais le regard dans ses yeux ce matin lui avait donné un aperçu. «Oui,» acquiesça t elle, «Je sais. On … en a parlé. J'ai été stupide de penser le contraire ...» Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Personne ne le saura.

«Très bien.» Wilson se releva, cette fois avec l'intention de partir avant que la voix de Cuddy l'arrête. «Hein ?»

«Est ce que je suis une bonne mère ?» C'était une question idiote mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Est ce qu'elle arrivait à partager son temps entre l'hôpital et sa famille ? Était t-elle naturelle ou agissait t-elle bizarrement ? Il y avait trop de questions auxquelles elle avait besoin de réponses et elle se fichait pas mal de savoir si elles étaient idiotes ou pas.

«Est ce que House a dit quelque chose ?»

«Non … c'est juste que … je me demandais si ils vous avaient dit quelque chose sur moi ...» Cuddy joignit ses mains et regarda ses doigts entrelacés, évitant son regard scrutateur.

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Wilson fixés sur le haut de sa tête. «Les garçons n'ont que de bonnes choses à dire sur vous et Molly n'arrête pas de parler de vous. Hier soir j'ai laissé tombé quelques assiettes et elle m'a lancé le même regard que vous lancez aux internes maladroits puis elle n'a pas arrêté de crier 'je veux ma maman' pendant une heure avant que les garçons ne la persuade que j'étais assez compétent pour m'occuper d'elle.» Il lui sourit.

Manifestement Cuddy se détendit et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était une bonne mère ce qui voulait dire qu'une fois qu'elle reviendrait dans la réalité, elle ferait une bonne mère.

«Merci encore, James.»

«Pas de problème.» Il lui lança un dernier sourire la laissant avec ses pensées.

* * *

><p>«Tu ne feras pas une biopsie de la matière blanche.»<p>

Cuddy ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent d'un coup à la manière de House.

«Comment tu as su ?» Demanda House, en entrant en boitant et en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

«C'est mon hôpital,» lui dit elle, «je sais tout.»

«Ouais … je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je voulais savoir si tu étais prête.»

Cuddy regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils. «Il reste cinq minutes avant d'aller manger ...»

House soupira. «Hé bien j'allais utiliser ces cinq minutes pour te persuader de me laisser faire cette biopsie au cerveau ...» Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive ce qui lui valut un haussement des sourcils en retour.

«Et comment exactement comptais tu … me persuader ?» demanda t-elle en posant son stylo, un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres.

Il se leva, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers les portes, puis ferma les stores et ferma la porte à clé. «On verra bien.»

* * *

><p><em>Un petite review en partant ça fait toujours plaisir :D<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hey ! Moins d'une semaine avant de poster le deuxième chapitre. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record personnel. Mais ne vous y habitué pas ça ne risque pas d'arriver deux fois. Et en plus c'est une suite directe du premier chapitre donc je devais le poster assez rapidement._

_Ce chapitre est toujours un test parce que je ne sais pas si je vais continuer ou non mais apparemment cette histoire a plus a quelques personnes donc on verra bien._

_Sweety: merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir mais je te conseil d'aller lire la version anglaise. L'original est toujours mieux._

_Sagmig: merci :) je suis contente de voir que tu prennes le temps de la relire ^^_

_lora-66: cool que cette histoire te plaise et merci pour ton com' !_

_Coco: je vais commencer à rabâcher sur mes commentaires de tes commentaires ma petite cosette ^^ Je me souviens très bien que le premier com' que tu m'as fait était sur cette fic et dire que ça fait déjà un an ... *moment nostalgique off* J'aime beaucoup tes pavés parce que tu parles de tout: tu donnes ton opinion sur l'histoire, l'écriture et surtout ça qui nous fait progresser dans l'écriture de nos chapitres. Donc merci à toi :)_

_Solealuna: contente qu'elle te plaise par contre j ai pas compris pourquoi tu as écrit VLS à la fin de ta phrase ^^_

_Voila ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>«J'ai l'impression que l'on se sert de moi.» Dit House en rangeant son portefeuille dans sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture. «D'abord, tu m'obliges à t'entretenir, ensuite tu me fais payer le repas et je n'ai pas eu ton autorisation pour ma biopsie,» râla House.<p>

Elle sourit. «Je t'ai juste fais payer le repas. Et le fait que tu 'm'entretiennes' c'était ta façon de me persuader d'autoriser cette biopsie. Tu n'as juste pas été assez convaincant,» gloussa-t-elle, en tapotant son torse puis elle se dirigea vers le côté passager. Elle avait volontairement bu un verre de vin pour qu'elle n'ait pas à conduire – elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la maternelle donc elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire.

«Hé bien, faudra me supporter comme ça aujourd'hui, car s'il meurt ce sera de ta seule et unique faute parce que tu ne m'auras pas laissé faire cette ô combien dangereuse mais nécessaire procédure.» Il sourit, sortant du parking.

«Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cette biopsie. S'il s'en sort avec des séquelles au cerveau il pourrait poursuivre l'hôpital.»

«C'est pour cela qu'on a inventé les formulaires de consentement. Sa famille sera pleinement consciente des risques.»

«Si on parlait de prélever un simple échantillon d'un abcès que tu aurais vu sur l'IRM, dans ce cas-là je te laisserai la faire mais tu me parles d'une biopsie de la _matière blanche, _au cerveau. De nombreuses complications rentrent en jeu.»

«Il y avait des lésions sur son IRM-»

«Des cicatrices. De la tumeur qu'on lui a retirée de sa glande pituitaire il y a trois ans. Et comme tu penses que c'est une infection, les lésions ne vont pas t'aider.» Elle sortit un dossier de son porte-document, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation en faisant semblant de le lire pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs à propos de la rencontre avec sa 'fille'. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta, l'obligeant à lever les yeux et elle remarqua le grand bâtiment de l'autre côté de la route. House éteignit le moteur et la regarda.

«Tu y vas ou tu vas rester assise ici ?» Demanda-t-il en lui enlevant sa ceinture à sa place.

«Tu ne viens pas ?» Demanda-t-elle sans faire un geste.

«Hé bien à moins qu'il faille deux personnes pour la lever, non.» Il haussa les sourcils. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, il tendit le bras pour lui ouvrir la porte. «Lisa.»

«Hmm ?» Elle avait du mal à avoir les idées claires. «Ok, j'y vais.» Elle sortit de la voiture, traversa la route et s'arrêta devant les portes. House klaxonna puis, en prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra.

Elle resta debout dans l'entrée, regardant à travers la vitre des portes, ses yeux parcourant la pièce à la recherche de la petite fille.

_Là-bas._

Un petit groupe d'enfants était assis dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant un enseignant de la maternelle leur lire une histoire. Elle l'avait reconnu de suite. Molly House. La petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et la prunelle des yeux de son père.

«Madame House.» Cuddy se tourna et aperçue une femme d'âge mûr debout derrière elle qui tenait la main d'un petit garçon. Ainsi elle ne portait le nom de Cuddy qu'à l'hôpital. «Je vous en prie, entrez, je vais chercher les affaires de Molly.» La femme traversa les portes, laissant le garçon s'enfuir vers l'espace peinture.

«Maman !» cria la petite fille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés qui portait un jeans et un tee-shirt _'Oui je suis aussi mignonne que ça'_, tandis qu'elle courait en direction de Cuddy et sauta dans ses bras. Tout en chancelant légèrement, elle se tint fermement, et serra l'enfant dans ses bras, voulant rester dans cette position pour toujours.

«Et voilà Madame House.» Finalement elle lâcha et pivota Molly pour l'installer contre sa hanche, elle prit le sac et la veste de sa fille des mains de la femme et sourit.

«J'espère … qu'elle ... a été sage …» Essaya-t-elle.

«Comme toujours. C'est une des enfants qui se comporte le mieux et une des plus intelligentes. Tout comme ses frères.» La femme sourit et tapota la tête de Molly. «Bien qu'elle ait parfois ses moments. Elle est assez têtue n'est-ce pas ?» Cuddy sourit.

_N'importe quel enfant de House le serait._

«Hé bien merci. A demain,» lui dit Cuddy, en posant Molly sur le sol et en l'aidant à mettre sa veste. Tout ça était encore tellement surréaliste. Elle semblait agir sans penser.

«Au revoir Madame Harrison,» cria Molly en lui faisant signe de la main tout en quittant la pièce.

Cuddy baissa le regard sur la main qu'elle tenait puis leva les yeux petit à petit pour observer la petite fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Ils traversèrent la route pendant que Molly lui racontait sa journée, puis Cuddy l'aida à s'installer sur le siège à l'arrière de la voiture.

«Tu as réussi à ce que je vois.» Dit House, en tendant la main vers Molly, la paume en sa direction pour qu'elle puisse la frapper. «Hey, pas si fort,» plaisanta-t-il, «tu sais bien que c'est avec cette main que je tiens ma canne.» Il lui sourit et entendit un rire en retour et un léger sourire de la part de Cuddy. «Quoi ?» Demanda-t-il en voyant le sourire de Cuddy alors qu'il avait repris sa position initiale face à la route à nouveau.

«C'est juste que … quelques fois … je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi.»

«Tu as déjà dit ça de nombreuses fois ces sept dernières années. On pourrait croire que tu t'y serais habituée maintenant.»

Ils étaient tous les deux assis en train d'écouter ce que Molly avait à dire sur sa nuit passée chez Wilson et sur sa journée passée à la maternelle en silence, Cuddy haussant les sourcils en direction de House quand Molly traita un autre enfant d'abruti alors que House sourit fièrement. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital, Molly s'était endormie, épuisée après avoir raconté les derniers événements de sa journée. House détacha Molly et la porta fermement sur son flanc gauche tout en tenant sa canne de la main droite.

«Elle serait probablement mieux installée sur ton canapé. Elle est tombée de la chaise longue la dernière fois …»

Cuddy se figea momentanément puis hocha la tête. House pouvait toujours venir dans son bureau et garder un œil sur elle pendant qu'elle serait à son rendez-vous avec les Sellers et qu'elle irait chercher les garçons. Il y a de fortes de chances qu'elle soit réveillée d'ici là.

«Tu peux le faire ?» Demanda-t-elle en voyant House s'appuyer lourdement sur sa canne. Il haussa les sourcils et acquiesça. Manifestement elle avait fait une bourde. «Très bien.» Elle marcha devant lui, ouvrit la porte de la clinique et ensuite celles de son bureau et l'observa poser délicatement la petite fille sur le canapé de Cuddy. Cuddy l'observa enlever doucement la veste de Molly et l'allonger, en s'assurant qu'elle était bien calée au fond du canapé. Une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle était en sécurité, House se recula et se mis à côté de Cuddy qui regardait Molly.

«Pas un de plus.» Dit-il d'un air sévère.

Cuddy se tourna pour lui faire face. «Hein ?»

«Pas un de plus. On était d'accord. Ou au moins tu étais en train de crier et j'écoutais.» Il commença à respirer fortement comme ces femmes dans les films qui s'apprêtent à accoucher. «Tu t'approches de moi sans préservatif encore une fois et je te la couperais et te la ferais bouffer. Tu as compris ?» Il marqua une pause. «Heureusement pour moi tu prends la pilule sinon j'aurais pu dire au revoir à mon little Greg pas si petit que ça, » il lui fit un clin d'œil la faisant rougir, «il y a longtemps.»

Cuddy rigola en silence et commença à s'éloigner de lui. «Tu as des heures de consultation à faire et j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. Il est temps que tu partes.» Il fit légèrement la moue et se dirigea vers la porte. «Oh et Greg ?» Elle entendit qu'il se retourne vers elle. «Si j'apprends que tu évites tes patients … cette menace deviendra réalité.» Elle sourit d'une manière suggestive et la gorge de House se serra, et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Cuddy était douée pour son travail. Monsieur et Madame Sellers avaient donné leur accord pour le nouveau laboratoire de pathologies et pour jeter un œil sur le projet de Wilson moins de vingt minutes après qu'ils soient entrés dans la pièce. Ils dirent au revoir en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant dans la pièce et promirent à Cuddy qu'ils reviendraient la voir dans quelques jours à propos du service d'oncologie pour enfant. Elle revint vers son bureau et remplit les dossiers importants puis sortit et prit des dispositions avec son assistant pour les envoyer à la comptabilité afin qu'ils soient immédiatement traités. Lorsqu'elle rentra encore une fois dans la pièce, elle se rassit à son bureau, et Molly commença à remuer. C'est ce qu'elle attendait. Il lui restait vingt minutes, heureusement, interrompu par Molly.<p>

«Hey,» elle sourit lorsque la petite fille s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Sans dire un mot, Molly mit son pouce à la bouche, se leva et se dirigea vers Cuddy et escalada ses genoux. Cuddy sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais les empêcha de couler pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ignora la voix au fond de son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle était idiote et que rien de tout ça n'était réel et préféra écouter celle qui lui disait que tout était réel et que la vie qu'elle menait jusqu'à présent n'était pas la bonne. C'était là où elle voulait être et elle était déterminée à la garder. Elle leva les yeux et put voir House lui sourire depuis la clinique. Il leva un dossier, lui montrant qu'il était bien en train de travailler, et se dirigea vers une salle d'examen.

Elle sourit. «Alors, tu vas aider maman à passer les entretiens ?»

«Lightening ! Lightening !»

Cuddy avait fait passer les entretiens, avec 'l'aide' de Molly, et triait les CV des trois radiologues. Molly était toujours assise sur ses genoux, bien éveillée et sans l'intention de repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

«Ok, j'ai compris, tu aimes le docteur Bolt, mais tu dois laisser maman prendre cette décision.» Elle soupira. Le docteur Uriah 'Lightening' Bolt était évidemment un excellent radiologue et il avait bien réussi son coup en se mettant la fille de la patronne dans la poche, en lui offrant des bonbons et en lui prodiguant moult affection. Il était charmant, beau et très sûr de ses capacités à diriger un département malgré son jeune âge. Il avait même pu contrôler House quand celui-ci était arrivé comme une furie pour marquer son territoire, en fixant du regard l'homme et en le ridiculisant. Cuddy le vit comme un bon signe car ils avaient la même présence d'esprit et elle était prête à l'embaucher sur le champ sans même voir les deux autres docteurs.

«Lightening !» Cria Molly en attrapant les papiers sur le bureau pour les jeter en l'air.

«Okay, et si on allait libérer papa de ces heures de consultations et comme ça tu pourras lui dire à quel point tu aimes Bolt.» Cuddy se leva, calant Molly fermement sur sa hanche, et se dirigea vers la clinique pour trouver House. Molly était toujours en train de crier et elle maudit silencieusement l'homme de lui avoir donné du sucre puis se maudit elle-même pour l'avoir laissé les manger en suivant. House sortait de la salle d'examen numéro trois quand Cuddy ouvrit la porte, les faisant se rentrer dedans.

«Tiens,» lui dit Cuddy en lui tendant Molly. «Je dois aller chercher les garçons.» Elle lui prit le dossier des mains et lui donna l'enfant à la place.

«Qui est Lightening ?» demanda-t-il, changeant l'enfant de place pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout sans avoir trop mal.

«Le docteur Bolt. Molly est pratiquement tombée amoureuse de cet homme.» Elle soupira.

«Quel con. Tu ne vas pas l'embaucher, hein ? Deux choses peuvent arriver, soit il va travailler avec Foreman et ils vont devenir des sortes de frère, soit ici ça va devenir les rues de Brooklin avec des bruits de coups de feu venant de tous les côtés. Je pense que tu devrais prendre Reed. Elle est sexy et,» Cuddy haussa les sourcils, «elle m'aime bien.»

Cuddy grogna. «Ouais. C'est ça.»

«Quoi ? Les nanas me kiffent … Toi aussi …» Cuddy lui sourit en tapotant son torse puis déposa un baiser sur le crane de Molly avant de revenir vers son bureau. «Elle me kiffe,» dit-il à Molly avec assurance. «Hein ?» Entendit-elle lui demander avant de disparaitre dans son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau se délectant du silence avant de parcourir ses contacts dans son carnet d'adresse. Elle devait encore trouver où se situait l'école de Thomas et Jakob et c'était le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait cette information. Quelqu'un comme Cuddy n'était pas arrivé là où elle en était aujourd'hui sans avoir noté chaque détail de chaque personne et établissement avec qui elle avait pris contact.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle était en chemin vers la Harris Academy, à Princeton, pour aller chercher ses fils à l'école, fière des relations qu'elle avait développé depuis qu'elle était devenue doyenne de médecine. Monsieur Bentley Harris était un grand bienfaiteur pour l'hôpital et sa générosité s'était aussi étendue jusqu'à l'école élémentaire la faisant ainsi devenir une des écoles les plus prestigieuses du pays. Une famille avait de la chance de pouvoir scolariser un enfant dans cette école et Cuddy avait réussi à en inscrire deux, avec une place assurée pour Molly. Elle l'avait découvert en parcourant sa boite mail peu de temps avant.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'école, juste quand la cloche sonnait et après cinq minutes deux garçons, qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à House et elle, la rejoignirent dans la voiture.

«Hey maman,» dirent-ils à l'unisson. «Chips !»

Cuddy rit lorsque les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils. «Silence,» elle sourit et se reconcentra pour démarrer la voiture, en fixant toujours du regard les deux garçons qui fronçaient les sourcils dans le rétroviseur, avant de démarrer. Elle était sûre d'une chose, si cela avait été sa vie durant les sept dernières années, elle leur aurait imposé le silence durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais elle voulait les entendre, apprendre à les connaitre. Découvrir s'ils ressemblaient plutôt à elle ou à House ou si Jakob ressemblait plus à Samuel qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle regarda à nouveau dans le rétroviseur et vit leur visage suppliant et abandonna. «Très bien. Thomas. Jakob. Maintenant arrêtez avec ces têtes de chiens battus et racontez moi votre journée.»

«J'ai eu un A en dictée –»

«J'ai encore eu un bon point en lecture-»

«J'ai mon récital de piano le mois prochain-»

«Je me suis battu avec Mason-»

«Woah deux secondes. Un à la fois …» Cuddy essayait d'imprégner/d'assimiler toutes ces informations qu'on venait juste de lui bombarder.

«Moi d'abord-»

«Je pense que Jakob devrait parler en premier. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Mason ?»

«Euh …»

«Jakob House. Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui s'est passé, je fais demi-tour pour en parler avec ton professeur.»

«C'est lui qui a commencé … Il se moquait de toi, alors je l'ai frappé.»

Cuddy resta silencieuse pendant un moment laissant Jakob se demander s'il allait avoir des problèmes ou non. Voyant qu'il commençait à se détendre, Cuddy prit la parole.

«On en discutera avec ton père. Vas y Tommy. Quand est ton récital ?»

* * *

><p>«Tu l'as frappé fort ?»<p>

«House !» Cuddy était assise derrière son bureau, House derrière elle appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Thomas et Molly étaient avec Wilson alors que Jakob était assis face à ses parents, racontant encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école.

«Quoi ? Ce gosse l'a mérité. Je dois avouer, quand tu portes ce genre de haut, c'est difficile de _ne pas _penser que tu es une belle de nuit,» Cuddy se tourna pour le fixer du regard, «mais ce gosse doit savoir qu'il ne peut pas s'en tirer avec des commentaires comme ça.»

«Greg, tu ne devrais pas tolérer ce genre de chose. S'il a un problème il doit aller le dire à son professeur ou me le dire après l'école.» Elle retourna son attention sur le petit garçon assis sur la chaise. «Tu dois apprendre à tendre l'autre joue lorsque l'on te fait des commentaire de ce genre. C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas du dire ça et je suis fière que tu ais pris ma défense mais il y a de meilleures manières de régler ça.»

«Ouais, pense à toutes les munitions que tu as contre sa mère. Elle couche avec le principal et son prof de gym …»

«House,» gronda Cuddy, espérant pouvoir le faire elle-même.

«Et ne me lance pas sur son père. Frustré sexuellement, et c'est un euphémisme lorsqu'on parle de lui. Enfin, tu as vu comment il me regardait à ce truc de réunion parents/profs la semaine dernière. Il me regardait avec des yeux langoureux …»

«T'as pas du travail à faire ?» Cuddy soupira. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de le voir sérieux et elle cherchait maintenant un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

«Relax Lisa, il ne saigne pas des articulations donc il n'a pas du le frapper si fort que ça.» Elle se tourna pour le voir sourire vers Jakob et ignorer complètement le regard glacial qu'elle lui lançait.

«J'ai saigné. Son nez a commencé à saigner et tout aussi …» Contrairement à House, Jakob se figea sous le regard que sa mère lui lançait.

_Au moins ça marchait sur quelqu'un._

«Pourquoi l'école ne m'a pas téléphoné ?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Ils ont téléphoné. Ils ont parlé à papa …»

House roula des yeux alors que Cuddy se retourna et se leva de son siège.

«Jakob pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir tonton James … Ca va devenir dangereux ici.» Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui répéter deux fois.

«Ecoute,» commença House, en s'éloignant d'elle tout en essayant de mettre le bureau entre eux. «Tu devais faire passer ces entretiens et j'ai dit à ton assistant de ne pas te déranger parce que j'avais tout sous contrôle. J'ai parlé à son professeur et tout va bien. Ils ont été punis et on s'est mis d'accord pour qu'ils écrivent une lettre d'excuses.» Elle pouvait voir que tourner autour du bureau comme ça l'atteignait mais elle n'allait pas laisser ce soupçon de culpabilité l'envahir maintenant. Pour l'instant, c'était _sa _famille et elle allait faire ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Punir son fils et tuer son mari.

«Cuddy, attends.» House marqua une pause et se frotta la cuisse, ce que Cuddy analysa dans le but d'attirer un peu de compassion de sa part. Quand il vit que cela ne marchait pas, il s'avança vers elle et avant même qu'elle puisse penser il l'embrassa, faisait disparaitre ainsi toutes ses pensées. Ses lèvres se retirèrent des siennes aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu alors que House se dirigeait vers les portes de son bureau.

«Je dirais à Wilson de ramener les gosses ici, ok ?» Et sur ça il disparut avant que Cuddy puisse reprendre complétement ses esprits et le mettre en morceau comme elle l'aurait voulu.

* * *

><p>Alors que Cuddy s'organisait pour son rendez-vous, Wilson entra dans son bureau avec ses trois enfants.<p>

«Hey,» Wilson lui sourit, posa Molly sur le sol puis il s'assit devant le bureau comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. «Jakob m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait. Je l'ai obligé à commencer la lettre et expliquer ce qu'il devrait faire au lieu de frapper les gens.»

Cuddy lui sourit. «Merci. On dirait que House ne réfléchit pas parfois …»

«Il fait de son mieux.»

«Vraiment ? Je comprends qu'il pense que ce garçon le méritait mais il n'aurait pas du montrer à Jakob que c'était une bonne idée d'agir de cette façon à chaque fois que quelqu'un dira quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.»

«Vous connaissez House c'est le genre de type 'je parle d'abord et je réfléchis après'. En plus, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il ferait si ses commentaires lui avaient été directement adressés … d'ailleurs, c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il _a _fait. Tel père, tel fils, je suppose.» Dit Wilson en haussant les épaules.

Cuddy hocha la tête en se demandant si elle devait se renseigner sur cet événement en particulier quand elle fut distraite par un cri aigu. Elle regarda vers le canapé dans le coin de la pièce et vit Thomas et Molly se battre.

«Je … vous laisse vous en occuper.» Lui dit Wilson en se levant puis il se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite que possible.

* * *

><p>«Merci James,» dit Cuddy entre ses dents avant de se lever et de dominer les enfants qui étaient agenouillés sur le sol.<p>

Cuddy termina de signer les dossiers que Bryant O'Neill lui avait collé sous le nez au début du rendez-vous avant de parler pour ne rien dire pendant presque une heure. Elle avait réglé l'altercation entre Thomas et Molly, Molly était la fautive cette fois ci, et ensuite elle avait été dérangée par un comptable qui avait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Elle s'assura que Thomas faisait ses devoirs, que Jakob écrivait sa lettre d'excuse et donna à Molly assez de feuilles et de stylos pour qu'elle soit heureuse pendant une demi-heure.

Finalement, O'Neill termina son 'exposé' et Cuddy fut en mesure de le chasser de son bureau en lui promettant de réprimander les docteurs qui n'avaient pas été capable de respecter leur budget le mois dernier. Elle ferma les yeux, en s'appuyant contre la porte, et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Tous ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment c'était un verre de vin et se glisser au lit mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ce soir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit trois paires d'yeux la fixer du regard, déchiffrant ses pensées comme House savait si bien le faire. Elle leur lança un sourire sincère et ils se détendirent.

«J'ai besoin d'aide maman,» dit Thomas, en marchant à ses côtés tout en revenant vers son bureau. Elle s'assit, il se tenait debout près d'elle et posa son devoir de mathématiques en face d'elle, au-dessus des dossiers sur son bureau.

Cuddy y jeta un coup d'œil et l'aida à résoudre la fin du problème. Elle était tellement absorbée à aider Tommy, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu House se glisser dans la pièce et failli jurer quand il ouvrit la bouche.

«Allons, allons. Ames sensibles.» Dit House en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

«Tu as dit bien pire en face d'eux.» Elle fronça les sourcils alors que House ouvrit grand les yeux tout en fixant Thomas du regard.

«Je n'ai rien dit,» lui dit Thomas, ce qui lui valut un roulement des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit ?» Demanda Cuddy. «Dis le moi à l'oreille,» Elle lança à House un regard glacial alors qu'il hocha la tête en direction de Thomas dans une vaine tentative de le faire taire. Il soupira lourdement lorsque Cuddy fronça les sourcils et sentit sa gorge se serrer. «On en reparlera plus tard.» Lui dit-elle.

«Merci,» dit House en direction de Tommy. Il retourna son attention sur Cuddy, impassible devant son regard lorsqu'il prit la parole. «C'est six heures. Donc soit on part maintenant ou je dois travailler une heure supplémentaire.»

«Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez payé pour être assis sur ton … derrière toute la journée. Tu pourrais partir et commencer à préparer le repas …»

* * *

><p>«Je ne suis pas devin,» elle le regarda, perplexe quand il se tourna vers les enfants. «Alors ce sera quoi ? Pizza ou chinois ?»<p>

Deux pizzas et un pot de glace plus tard, House et Cuddy avaient quelques problèmes pour mettre une petite fille de deux ans surexcitée au lit.

«Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'elle préférerait que-»

«Même pas en rêve. C'est _toi _qui a voulu lui donner plus de glace _et _de soda donc c'est _toi _qui la mets au lit.» Et sur ça Cuddy disparut, laissant House lui lancer un regard furieux. Elle pouvait encore entendre les cries surexcités à travers la porte alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Jakob pour le border. Il la regarda depuis sous les couvertures lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit près de lui.

«Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Mason,» commença-t-il, se disant que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire. «Il m'a énervé …» Cuddy lui sourit tout en le bordant et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

«C'est pas grave. Au moins tu m'en as parlé au lieu d'essayer de me le cacher comme ton père l'a fait. Rappelle-toi de lui donner la lettre et de lui dire que tu es désolé.» Il hocha la tête et elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. «C'est bien. Je suis fière de toi,» dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

«Je t'aime maman.»

Et voilà. Les trois mots qui menaçaient de la faire éclater en sanglot à tout moment.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle respira profondément pour retenir ses larmes et juste à ce moment-là, House sortit discrètement de la chambre de Molly et claqua la porte en tenant la poignée lorsque celle-ci se ferma en un cliquetis. Elle pouvait entendre les cris bruyants provenant de l'autre côté de la porte et au lieu de l'aider, elle se dirigea à travers le hall vers la chambre de Thomas.

Il était en train de lire à haute voix et marqua une courte pause quand elle entra. Elle hocha la tête vers lui pour lui dire de continuer et s'assit au bout du lit, l'écoutant énumérer les ingrédients des médicaments que Georges avaient assemblé pour sa grand-mère. Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau alors qu'il arrivait au bas de la page avant de poser le livre sur la table de nuit à côté de lui.

«Monsieur Henderson a dit qu'une fois que j'aurais fini de lire ce livre, je pourrais commencer un des livres qu'ils lisent en CE2,» dit-il fièrement, puis s'installa dans le lit alors que, Cuddy le bordait et déposa un baiser sur son crâne, comme elle avait fait avec Jakob.

Elle lui sourit. «C'est très bien.» Il jeta un œil vers la porte et fronça les sourcils. «Ignore les cris. Ton père essaie de mettre Molly au lit.» Elle marcha vers la porte. «Bonne nuit Thomas.»

«Bonne nuit maman.»

Cuddy ferma la porte et put entendre le son d'un piano provenant du salon. Elle suivit la mélodie et trouva House assis face au piano avec Molly, blottit contre lui et en équilibre sur ses genoux avec précaution, endormie. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en as fait toute une histoire …» Dit-il assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus la musique mais assez bas pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait sur ses genoux.

«Si tu ne lui avait pas donné tout ce sucre …» Dit Cuddy sur le même ton.

«Tu lui en as donné cet après-midi.»

«Non, le docteur Bolt lui en a donné, pas moi. Je pense qu'on peut la bouger maintenant.» Dit-elle, s'apprêtant à sortir Molly de ses genoux.

«Je ne pense pas. J'ai fait tout le sale boulot et maintenant tu veux la prendre. Typique. Comme à l'hôpital. Je fais tous le travail et tu reçois tous les honneurs,» dit-il, en se mettant difficilement debout avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

«Très bien. Je vais au lit …»

«De bonne heure. Bonne idée. Attends-moi.» Il la lorgna et elle roula des yeux en retour.

«Pour dormir.» Elle sourit face à sa tête baissée et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, elle s'était changée et était déjà au lit. Silencieusement, il se mit un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt blanc puis la rejoignit.

«Wilson m'a parlé de ce que tu lui avais demandé cette après-midi.» Dit-il lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face. «C'est quoi cette histoire ?»

«Je …» Elle savait ce qui se passait mais elle pouvait difficilement lui dire que ce n'était pas sa vie et qu'elle était qu'une imposteur cruellement tourmentée avec ce que sa vie pourrait être. «Ce … n'était rien. Je voulais juste savoir si les enfants avaient déjà parlé sur nous quand on était pas là.» Il la regarda attentivement avant de se mettre sur le dos et la ramener vers lui pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son torse. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux face à sa tendresse et pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, elle essaya de les empêcher de couler. «Tu es la meilleure mère que ces enfants peuvent avoir,» lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. «Si ce n'était pas pour toi pour qui se battraient-ils ? Sans toi ils se comporteraient comme s'ils étaient des maniaques égoïstes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviendraient sans toi.»

Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues et trempaient son tee-shirt lorsqu'elle décida que si c'était la seule nuit qu'elle allait passer ici, alors elle n'allait pas la passer autrement que dans les bras de House.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello ! Nouveau chapitre tout chaud !_

_Solealuna: merci pour ton com' ! et oui je ne suis pas une spécialiste des abréviations surtout quand ça concerne internet ^^_

_Sagmig hehe t'inquiète pas pour ton inventage ^^ de mots la langue française est bien compliquée et c'est vrai qu'en inventer d'autres nous aiderait à mieux nous exprimer ;) Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas changé énormément de choses par rapport à la première version de la traduction mais le fait de changer juste quelques mots ou expressions ne peut pas totalement changer le ressenti; Enfin je sais pas. Tu préférais l'autre ? Avec plus de stress ? e,n tout cas merci !_

_Coco: tu fais partie de mes 'habitués' et j'en suis fière ! Je ne veux pas que tout les gens qui lisent la fic mettent un com' je sais très bien que ce n'est pas près d'arriver mais bon avoir quelques impressions sur un chapitre que t'as mis des heures à traduire ça fait toujours plaisir; mais je ne vais ps faire la course à la review. Je m'en lasserai vite et ça n'apportera rien de bon. Donc voila. Grâce au fofo on a partagé de bons moments et de bon délires avec les filles et je suis contente finalement de m'être manifesté sur le chat. Dans ce chapitre il y a le retour à la réalité que tu redoutais tant. Désolé il fallait que ça arrive mais c'est pour mieux revenir dans ce rêve qu'on chéri tous :) sinon pour ce qui est des répliques c'est grâce à l'auteur et non à moi (malheureusement). Ta dernière phrase de ton com' m'a tué ^^ et je te remercie d'être toujours là pour m'écrire tes pavés :)_

_Sans plus de cérémonie voici la suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>L'alarme du réveil fit sortir Cuddy de son sommeil, menaçant de réveiller tout son voisinage. Elle soupira et roula sur le côté pour l'éteindre. Elle cligna doucement des yeux pour essayer de sortir de cet état de somnolence et lutta pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle était de retour chez elle. Seule.<p>

_Un rêve._

Elle soupira et sortit du lit, se disant qu'un peu de sport serait le meilleur moyen pour se débarrasser de ces larmes et de cette tension qui commençaient à l'envahir. Elle se changea, prit son IPod et traversa la maison vide puis sortit. Elle courut comme à son habitude jusqu'au parc, à quelques pâtés de maison, se laissant transporter par la musique et le battement de ses pieds frappant le sol. Des vacances. Voila ce dont elle avait besoin. S'éloigner de House était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin mais …il y avait les réunions du conseil, les rapports budgétaires, les donateurs, les stages …

Cuddy accéléra, en balançant ses bras pour aller plus vite, transpirant plus vite que d'habitude. Pensant à l'hôpital, à House, aux rendez-vous, à Thomas, aux bienfaiteurs, à Jakob, aux dossiers, à Molly …

Elle suivit le sentier près de l'aire de jeu, à travers les arbres et en passant devant l'entrée, refaisant ce circuit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut la sensation que chaque nerf de son corps était en feu. Chacun de ses muscles lui criait de s'arrêter mais elle continua. Quand elle sortit du parc, ses jambes la conduisaient à travers les rues, lui donnant plus de difficultés que dans le parc. Finalement, elle en eut marre, son jogging ne faisait rien pour empêcher ses pensées de défiler dans sa tête à la même allure qu'elle courait. Elle s'arrêta, posant ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle luttait pour respirer profondément.

La brûlure dans sa poitrine s'atténua alors que sa respiration redevenait normale et, encore un peu secouée du au manque d'oxygène, elle leva la tête et son corps se raidit face à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Son inconscient lui jouait des tours, tout comme son conscient, et elle était là, devant une maison familiale, une certaine maison familiale de plain-pied qu'elle avait rêvée avoir partagée avec House et trois enfants il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine. Sauf que celle là était une copie usée. Les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée étaient barricadées, de la mauvaise herbe poussait à travers les fissures de l'allée, la peinture s'écaillait sur la porte du garage et le parterre de fleurs était fané et desséché alors qu'hier il était fleuri et resplendissant. La pelouse était parsemée d'ordures, de meubles abandonnés et de la gouttière qui était tombée de la maison. C'était un triste spectacle lorsqu'elle, une fois de plus, se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le dîner familial qu'ils avaient partagé et l'heure du coucher ...

Elle se recomposa/reprit/redonna une contenance, puis Cuddy fit demi-tour, plus rapidement et avec plus d'énergie qu'auparavant, sa musique menaçant de lui éclater les tympans. Elle préférait ça, plutôt que ce soit sa tête qui explose face à tous ses souvenirs. Une fois de plus les rues lui étaient familières, elle salua des voisins de la main, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle arriva chez elle, puis vérifia le courrier et prit le journal du matin. Cuddy rentra et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre cette dernière.

_Tout ça devait bien s'arrêter. Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, posa son IPod, son courrier et le journal sur la table puis marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle en but autant que possible avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir, une fois de plus, et traversa la maison pour prendre une douche.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa chambre pour allumer la radio alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller travailler. Ca ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans un rêve. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle se figea et tourna la tête vers la petite boite où le journaliste venait d'annoncer les gros titres et la date. Son 'rêve' avait été réel en quelque sorte puisque aujourd'hui c'était le 16 mai. Hier, quand elle avait une 'famille', on était le 15 et l'avant-veille, quand elle était toute seule, c'était le 14.

_Comment cela pouvait-il, même, être possible ?_

Elle se précipita dans la salle à manger, ramassant en vitesse le journal pour regarder la date.

_Vendredi 16 mai 2008. Ce qui voulait dire …_

Loin d'être satisfaite de la découverte qu'elle venait de faire, elle courut jusqu'au salon à la recherche de son porte-document. Elle en sortit plusieurs dossiers et paperasserie et trouva le contrat pour le nouveau chef du département de radiologie du PPTH, un accord confirmant que Monsieur et Madame Sellers allaient donner l'argent nécessaire pour financer le nouveau laboratoire de pathologies et … le projet de Wilson. Cuddy sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et s'écroula dans le fauteuil derrière elle.

_Qu'est ce qui allait se passer demain ? Et après demain ? Quand tout cela allait t-il finir ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre sa vie de cette façon-là. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt, hantée par le visage de ses 'enfants'. Pour qui, la nuit dernière, elle avait un amour inconditionnel, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de les rencontrer pour la première fois. Et House ? Elle allait devoir aller travailler en sachant qu'hier elle l'aimait de tout son être et qu'il ressentait la même chose. Aujourd'hui, ils auront à nouveau cette relation employeur/employé ils seront à nouveau de simples collègues, se balanceront des insultes et des commentaires sarcastiques, une guerre constante. Elle tendit sa main gauche, contemplant son annulaire où, la veille, se trouvait une bague puis laissa échapper un long soupir.

* * *

><p>Cuddy se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle éviterait House. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle ne serait pas capable de le regarder sans rougir et de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé la veille Elle envoya une infirmière lui dire de faire ses heures de consultation, demanda à Wilson de le lui rappeler, cette fois ci avec un avertissement, et discuta avec Foreman au sujet d'une biopsie au cerveau. Il était une heure quarante et il restait encore plus de trois heures avant qu'elle ne quitte son bureau et qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il devait être en train de manger maintenant donc elle s'était dite qu'elle serait en sécurité … pour le moment. Elle avait été distraite toute la journée, pour des raisons complètement différentes de celles de la veille, et avoir un face à face avec House n'arrangerait pas les choses.<p>

Le fait qu'elle soit distraite n'était pas passé inaperçu, en donnant son accord par erreur pour que le service de psychiatrie recrute un nouveau psychiatre et trois nouvelles infirmières, pour que le service d'entraînement sportif puisse avoir un tapis roulant ultramoderne tout neuf, malgré qu'ils en avaient déjà reçu un nouveau le mois dernier, et autorisa le docteur Fischer à prendre deux semaines de plus de vacances ce qui voulait dire qu'il disposait désormais de bien plus de repos que ce qui avait été établi par son contrat. O'Neill allait faire une rupture d'anévrisme quand il s'en apercevrait.

Elle avait songé à ne pas rentrer chez elle mais la pensée des bruits de ferraille tout autour de sa maison la remplissaient d'effroi.

«Vous m'évitez.»

Elle sursauta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, tout en sachant qui était là mais refusant de se retourner.

«Allez-vous en, House,» lui dit-elle, en poussant un soupir.

«Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'évitez.»

«Vous n'aurez pas mon accord pour faire la biopsie,» lui dit-elle en se retournant pour se re-concentrer sur les dossiers sur son bureau. Elle était sure qu'elle était en train de rougir face aux souvenirs et de la façon que House avait eu pour la 'persuader' pour la faire céder pour la biopsie. «J'ai dit à Foreman que c'était trop dangereux, regardez ce qui lui est arrivé.»

«Et elle va bien maintenant mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici.» Il traversa la pièce pour se placer devant elle en tapant sa canne sur le sol. «Pourquoi. Vous. M'évitez ?» Il accentua chaque mot d'un coup de canne.

Finalement, Cuddy céda et se retourna en essayant de cacher ce sentiment de gène qui menaçait de la submerger. «Si ça peut vous faire partir, très bien, faites la biopsie mais Wilson doit expliquer les risques à la famille. Vous ne vous approchez pas d'eux, en aucun cas. Maintenant sortez.»

House s'assit en face d'elle et examina son visage intensément pour tenter de découvrir dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Au lieu de faire un commentaire, il continua de l'observer, en attendant qu'elle parle.

«Je n'ai simplement pas envie de m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas,» elle soupira. Au lieu de laisser tomber, House se rapprocha, l'examinant d'un peu plus près.

«Avez-vous déjà … enfin … qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous House ?» Sur ça, House haussa les sourcils, confus face à sa question. «On se connaît depuis plus de vingt ans, je suis une de vos plus vielle et seule amie et nous avons cette bataille permanente, sans cesse entre nous. Pourquoi ?»

«Pourquoi maintenant ?»

«Quoi ?»

«Pourquoi amener tous ça sur le tapis maintenant ?»

«J'ai besoin de savoir,» elle agita sa main entre eux, «_ce que c'est_. Je veux dire, c'est tout ce qu'il y aura jamais pour nous ou, un jour, vous allez céder ?»

«Ouais, vous aimeriez. Une occasion de montrer la dominatrice que vous êtes. Hé bien, Mistress, je ne céderais pas.» Il lui lança un sourire en coin et elle lui lança un regard furieux.

Il soupira. «Céder à quoi ?»

«Vous savez à quoi, House, vous vous pointez chez moi à des heures pas possible, foutez en l'air mes rencards en inventant des histoires pour les faire fuir, vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour vous mettre au centre de mon radar. Quand allez vous-»

«Cuddy, tout ça n'a _rien _à voir avec mes 'sentiments'. Vous voulez simplement que ce soit le cas. Je dois faire un super laïque-»

«Allez-vous en House,» elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui mais les souvenirs de la veille l'avaient forcé à au moins essayer.

«Cuddy.» Elle leva la tête face au sérieux dans sa voix, l'avertissant par un simple regard de ne pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute. «Ce n'était qu'une nuit. Il y a des années. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer mais ça ne sert a rien de perdre votre temps avec des 'et si'.»

«Je ne suis pas en tain de faire des suppositions House. Je me demande ce que ça pourrait être.» Montrer sa faiblesse n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Pas encore. «Mais pas seulement ça. Je veux simplement que vous soyez honnête avec moi. Avec vous même.»

House hocha la tête, son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. «Honnête,» marmonna-t-il. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle vit cet éclair familier qui lui disait que cette conversation était finie. Il lui lança un sourire satisfait. «Honnêtement … je pense que vous devriez porter ce haut plus souvent.» Les épaules de Cuddy s'affaissèrent alors que l'inévitable arrivait. «D'ici,» il se leva et se pencha légèrement vers elle, «la vue est _stupéfiante._»

«Allez-vous en,» soupira-t-elle.

«J'enverrais un de mes laquais dans votre bureau avec le dossier. J'ai une biopsie à faire.» Il mit la main dans sa poche et secoua la fameuse boite de pilule. Il mit la dernière pilule dans sa main et secoua la boite, à présent, vide. «Et un oncologue à emmerder.»

Cuddy secoua la tête dans un mélange de colère et de déception et le regarda partir.

_Tu t'y es mise toute seule sur cette pente glissante. Se dit-elle en soupirant._

* * *

><p>Cuddy rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers les portes de son bureau. Elle avait passé la dernière demie heure à ne rien faire, simplement à regarder dans le vide, son esprit faisant la course avec ses pensées et ses possibilités. Incapable de penser clairement ou de faire son travail correctement, elle décida finalement que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui et dit à son assistant de déplacer son dernier rendez-vous à la première heure lundi matin. Elle le salua et s'échappa à travers la clinique avant qu'on puisse l'appeler pour une consultation pour une cheville enflée ou des hémorroïdes par l'un des médecins... le moins compétent qu'elle n'ait engagée à la clinique.<p>

«On s'en va tôt ?»

Cuddy se figea. _Si près du but_. Elle avait réussi à traverser le hall d'entrée et les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'étaient ouvertes, anticipant sa sortie. Les pas familiers résonnaient derrière elle et, rassemblant tout le courage qui lui restait, elle se retourna pour faire face au fléau de sa vie, son emmerdeur et hier …

_Un masochiste, Lisa._

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez maintenant House ?» Demanda-t-elle en soupirant, tout en regardant n'importe où sauf dans sa direction.

«Vous ne partez jamais tôt. Les affaires doivent être florissantes. Je pensais que vous veniez directement de votre travail, enfin je veux dire, vous êtes déjà à mi-chemin,» lui dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de sa tenue.

Elle retint un sourire face au souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait mentionné son travail de nuit et finalement lui lança un regard furieux.

«Ca ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser …» Elle tourna les talons et se précipita à travers le parking et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit House essayer de la suivre. Si elle avait eut la force, elle aurait tenté de le distancer mais elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

«Vous prenez combien à l'heure ? Je peux toujours racketter un peu d'argent à Wilson … 250$ ce n'est pas suffisant pour l'ensemble ...»

Elle eut un sourire en coin face à son commentaire. _Si tu ne peux pas aller plus haut que ça …_

Elle arriva au niveau de sa voiture, s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. «House, votre salaire et celui de Wilson _réunis_ ne vous permettraient pas de vous offrir dix minutes avec moi, alors encore moins une heure.» Elle sourit avec malice face à son expression stupéfaite, puis monta dans sa voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche. Après qu'il l'ait tourmenté toute la journée, elle l'avait vaincu et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans cette bataille incessante avec House. Pas celui qui ferait le plus de commentaires, mais qui aurait le dernier mot. L'expression qui ferait taire la partie adversaire, et Cuddy ne sera jamais rassasiée de ce sentiment.

* * *

><p>Cuddy s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, des dossiers et des rapports en face d'elle et un bol de pâtes dans les mains. Une fois qu'elle était arrivée, elle était repartie faire un jogging, celui-ci sembla lui faire plus de bien que le premier de ce matin. Elle s'était douchée, éteint son téléphone et, maintenant, elle était en train de passer en revue la paperasserie que son assistant avait marqué d'un 'urgent'. Il commençait à se faire tard et sa vison devenait floue mais elle refusa d'aller au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être sûre qu'elle s'endormirait en suivant au lieu de réfléchir. Elle finit son repas et mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et revint vers la table pour se servir un autre verre de vin. Une heure plus tard, un énorme bâillement sonna l'alerte. Cuddy rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre, accrocha son peignoir derrière la porte et se glissa au lit, le sommeil la gagna rapidement.<p>

* * *

><p><em>La suite risque de mettre du temps à arriver donc profitez en pour me laisser un petit com' qu'il soit gentil ou méchant :D<em>


	4. Chapitre 4

_New chapter ! Une nouvelle journée dans le monde parallèle ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous trouverez dans le chapitre ou pour les mots manquant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand je rouvre mon fichier il manque toujours des mots ou certains mots sont collés .. allez savoir pourquoi._

_lora-66:_ _merci beaucoup :) ton com' m'a fait vraiment plaisir !_

_solealuna: oh si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé te dire qu'il y a du M dans cette fic ^^ mais non il n'y en a pa_s. _Tu la trouve compliquée. C'est vrai qu'au début on s'y perd un peu mais je pense que ça nous fait ressentir ce que ressent le personnage de Cuddy. Elle est perdue et ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il lui arrive et on découvre en même temps qu'elle cet univers._

_sagmig: en fait vu que depuis que je l'ai traduite pour la première fois, j'ai fait beaucoup de traduction du coup je me plus décollé du texte et j'ai plus l'habitude de traduire les expressions et ce que veulent dire les personnages. Donc du coup la lecture est plus fluide (normalement). Et oui le fait que tu connaisses l'issue de l'histoire, t'aide à la lire d'un autre œil ;) en tout cas merci !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Cuddy ne se réveilla pas dans son lit. Elle se trouvait dans <em>leur<em> lit quand elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Elle regarda l'heure. 10h37.

«House ?» Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante. «Greg ?» Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et faillit éclater en sanglot alors que House était là, debout, perplexe, lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur avec lui, encore en pyjama, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

«J'aime ta façon de penser,» lui dit-il et, encore une fois, il semblait confus quand, à la place, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort, laissant l'eau couler sur leur corps.

«Okay … qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» Demanda-t-il. Cuddy resta silencieuse et préféra le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras. «Cuddy, j'ai un peu besoin de mes poumons pour respirer tu sais.»

«Désolé … je ... voulais juste … me réveiller à côté de toi m'a manqué …» Elle ne voulait pas dire aujourd'hui, car elle supposa que c'était ce qu'il comprendrait : qu'il lui manquait et qu'il était sous la douche. Elle voulait dire hier quand elle s'était réveillée seule et puis qu'elle avait du l'affronter au travail où il avait été fidèle à lui-même, faisant de sa vie un cauchemar. Et encore plus hier puisqu'elle savait quel genre de personne il pouvait être et qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était capable de ressentir de tels sentiments.

«Okay …» Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle était certaine qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot à ce moment-là. Juste là il y avait Greg House qui la prenait dans ses bras sans faire de commentaires suggestifs sur ses seins ou ses fesses. Même si elle aimait ces deux versions de House, celle-là était celle qu'elle voulait voir plus souvent. Il était toujours, un fauteur de trouble, un manipulateur égocentrique mais ici, c'était son fauteur de trouble et son manipulateur égocentrique. Et qui était-elle pour ne pas en profiter ?

«A moins que cela nous mène quelque part …» Elle lui lança un regard furieux. «Non ? Dans ce cas, je dois finir de me préparer. Wilson et Thomas m'attendent.»

Finalement, elle se détacha de lui pour le laisser passer et sortir de la cabine de douche. «Pour quoi faire ?» Demanda Cuddy tout en le suivant.

«Monster Trucks. Le fossoyeur …» Cuddy hocha la tête supposant que tout ça avait déjà était prévu. «Yeah, Wilson a prévu quelque chose avant. Apparemment Thomas a quelque chose à m'annoncer mais il peut me le dire seulement si Wilson est là donc …» Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules et repartit dans la chambre. «Jakob et Molly sont tout à toi aujourd'hui,» lui cria-t-il.

De l'eau coulait de ses vêtements trempés, elle les enleva à toute hâte puis sauta sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante lui parcourir le corps. Une journée entière avec Jakob et Molly. Une journée entière, avec des enfants qu'elle avait seulement _vraiment_ connue une journée.

Elle éteignit l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement puis se dirigea dans le couloir juste à temps pour rattraper House, Wilson et Thomas qui s'apprêtaient à sortir.

«On y va. C'est une grande nouvelle apparemment.» House roula des yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle remarqua que Wilson lui lançait un sourire en coin d'un air entendu pendant que Thomas lui lançait un grand sourire. Elle leur sourit, et emmena House à l'écart.

«Pas maintenant, femme. Tu as raté ta chance. Je dois y aller maintenant.» Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui souriait d'un air innocent.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire pendant que tu n'es pas là ?» Demanda-t-elle, son regard se posant sur House puis vers le salon où Molly et Jakob étaient assis.

«Improvise – Oh tu veux dire avec Jakob et Molly …» Il lui lança un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. «Je ne sais pas. Sors-les un peu.» Lui dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, Wilson et Thomas se trouvaient, maintenant, assis dans la voiture en train d'attendre. «Et pendant que tu fais ça, parle à Jake, il n'est tout simplement pas intéressé par les Monster Trucks. S'il ne règle pas rapidement ce problème, je vais devoir le renier.» Dit-il en jetant un œil dans le salon pour lancer un regard furieux à son autre fils.

Jakob détourna son attention de la télévision, où était diffusé Bob l'éponge, pour regarder House. «Les Monter Trucks c'est stupide,» lui dit-il plein d'assurance avec un sourire puis retourna son attention sur les dernières pitreries de Bob l'éponge et de Patrick.

House mit la main sur son cœur et vacilla en silence, faisant semblant d'être blessé. «Ne dis pas de gros mots …» Avertit-il, recevant un grognement de la part du petit garçon. Cuddy observa la scène en souriant lorsque House se retourna vers elle. «Il tient ça de toi, t'sais,» lui dit-il, en boitant vers la porte d'entrée et l'allée pour monter dans la voiture de Wilson. «Ne lui apprends rien d'autre pendant que je ne suis pas là. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de voir tous deux me lancer 'ce regard' quand quelque chose ne va pas.»

Elle observa la voiture s'éloigner, Wilson et Thomas lui faisaient au revoir d'un geste de la main et House hochait la tête en sa direction, puis elle ferma la porte une fois qu'ils eurent disparu. Elle revint dans le salon et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, fixant l'écran de télévision.

«Alors … vous avez déjeuné ?» Demanda-t-elle finalement pour briser le silence tout en se retournant vers eux. Deux paires d'yeux la regardèrent, leurs propriétaires secouèrent la tête. «Classique, il ne peut même pas vous nourrir avant de partir. Très bien alors, des pancakes, ça vous dit ?» Elle sourit, lorsqu'ils se levèrent d'un bond, chacun attrapa une de ses mains et la tirèrent vers la cuisine. «Je prends ça comme un oui.»

* * *

><p>Une heure et demie plus tard, Cuddy était assise à la table du petit déjeuner en face des deux enfants, contemplant le désordre. Le plan de travail était couvert de farine, il y avait un filet de lait qui coulait créant une petite flaque sur le sol, de la myrtille écrasée sur le carrelage et autour de l'évier, le four était couvert de pâte et Jakob et Molly n'étaient guère mieux. Ils avaient de la farine plein les cheveux ce qui leur donnait l'aspect d'un professeur fou, leurs pyjamas étaient couverts de pâte et leur visage était recouvert d'un peu des deux. Elle supposa qu'elle devait avoir à peu près la même allure, probablement recouverte des mêmes ingrédients.<p>

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?» Leur demanda-t-elle. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée donc autant leur demander si elle voulait savoir.

«On peut aller à Tiger's Eye ?» Demanda Jakob, Molly hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation avec la proposition de son frère.

«Tiger's Eye ? Bien sûr … mais,» continua-t-elle, les amenant à se calmer, «avant on doit nettoyer la cuisine puis on va se laver.» Les enfants descendirent en vitesse de leurs chaises, espérant manifestement échapper à la première partie du plan.

«N'y pensez même pas. Votre père tout craché. Allez.» Leur dit-elle en leur donnant des torchons pour commencer à essuyer la table.

* * *

><p>«Jake si tu continues d'embêter ta sœur, tu vas passer la journée avec grand-mère pendant que j'emmènerais Molly au centre de jeu.» Lui dit Cuddy, en lançant un regard furieux aux deux enfants à travers le rétroviseur puis elle retourna son attention sur la route. «C'est ce qui me semblait,» déclara-t-elle quand il s'arrêta. Elle avait découvert que ses parents étaient partis de Chicago pour venir s'installer dans le New Jersey. Manifestement, être la première à avoir des enfants lui avait donné ce privilège … sympa.<p>

Tiger's Eye, comme il s'avérait, était un centre de jeu pour les enfants âgés de dix-huit mois à douze ans, ou du moins c'était ce que disait le site internet. La photo du site montrait un centre conçu pour les enfants, avec des murs en mousse, des toboggans, une piscine à balles et d'autres choses que les propriétaires avaient l'air de penser que ça plairait aux enfants. Alors qu'elle tournait dans le parking, Cuddy supposa que cet endroit devait être aussi bien qu'on le disait vu qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de places pour se garer. Après dix minutes à tourner et virer, elle trouva finalement une place, sortit de la voiture puis se dirigea vers l'arrière pour sortir Jake et Molly de la voiture.

Elle tressaillit au moment où elle entra dans le bâtiment: des cris surexcités venaient de tous les côtés recouvrant les faibles murmures des conversations entre les parents. Avec Molly en équilibre sur sa hanche, Jakob attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'au bureau principal où elle dépensa 14$ pour que ses enfants puissent jouer deux heures, puis on l'entraîna une fois de plus vers des parents qui étaient assis en train de boire du café et où des enfants s'arrêtaient pour manger leurs encas.

«Lisa !»

Elle tourna la tête, à la recherche de la voix qui l'appelait et son regard tomba sur une table de deux autres femmes qui lui faisaient signe de la main. Jakob continua sa mission et tira son bras pour la diriger vers la table. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être mais manifestement Jakob le savait.

«Hey Jakob,» commença une des deux femmes, en se penchant en avant pour s'adresser à lui. «Callum et Alife sont en haut dans le skate park si tu veux aller les rejoindre,» elle sourit en envoyant ses cheveux roux par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle se redressa.

Cuddy observa Jakob enlever ses chaussures, en lançant un 'A t'aleur' rapide et se précipita vers la pièce où, elle supposa, que ses amis se trouvaient.

«Ça fait un bail, Lisa. Greg n'est pas avec toi ?» Demanda l'autre femme en tortillant quelques cheveux bruns autour de son doigt, en essayant de regarder derrière elle.

«Euh, non.» Elle s'assit et laissa Molly grimper sur ses genoux. «Il est avec James et Thomas.»

«James … Wilson ?» Cuddy hocha la tête. «Hmm. J'avais l'intention de … prendre rendez-vous avec lui …» Elle sourit.

«Oh vraiment ? On t'a trouvé quelque chose qui demande des examens plus approfondis, parce que si ça t'inquiète …» Demanda Cuddy légèrement amusée.

«Ignore-la. Depuis que le divorce a été annoncé, elle cherche le mari numéro trois.»

«Hé bien désolé de te décevoir, mais il a une copine.» Cuddy sourit alors que la brunette baissa les bras. Molly commençait à se tortiller sur ses genoux et Cuddy décida de s'en servir comme excuse pour s'éloigner des deux femmes. «Je vais emmener Molly à-» Commença-t-elle.

La rousse l'interrompit. «Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais dire à Ava de s'en charger. Elle y est déjà avec Oliver …»

«C'est bon. Je vais l'y emmener …» Elle fit descendre Molly de ses genoux, se baissa pour ramasser les baskets de Jakob puis se dirigea vers la piscine à balles. «Ça sert à quoi de venir ici si tu amènes la nounou avec toi, hein ?» Demanda-t-elle à Molly, qui ne portait aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle racontait.

Cuddy aida Molly à enlever ses chaussures puis l'aida à rentrer dans la piscine à balles, en restant à l'entrée au cas où elle aurait besoin à tout moment d'elle. Alors que Molly était à l'intérieur, une femme métisse, que Cuddy reconnut, apparut.

«Yvette, Dieu merci.»

«Lisa, hey. Tu t'es amusée avec silicone et plastique ?» Elle rit. Cuddy fit une moue désapprobatrice. «Je serais bien venu à ton secours mais Simeon ne voulait pas me lâcher. Mais maintenant que Molly est là-dedans ça ira. Je te le dis, on va bientôt faire partie de la même famille.»

«Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi que une de ces deux-là.» Cuddy hocha la tête vers la table qu'elle venait juste de quitter, tout en rigolant.

Cuddy et Yvette étaient amies depuis le lycée et elle avait donné un travail à son mari, Evan, en tant qu'avocat de l'hôpital. Le couple l'avait choisi comme marraine de ses jumeaux de trois ans, Simeon et Elijah, et elle supposait que dans cette vie, elles avaient les mêmes rôles dans la vie de leurs enfants.

«Quoi de neuf ?»

Yvette soupira. «La mère d'Evan est en ville.» Cuddy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. «Je te jure, si elle me dit encore une fois que j'ai besoin de grossir, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes. C'est le seul endroit où elle ne viendra pas, donc Evan est coincé avec elle en train de faire du shopping jusqu'à ce qu'on parte d'ici.» Elle sourit.

«Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?» Demanda Cuddy en haussant les sourcils.

«Ça va bientôt faire quatre heures. Les jumeaux s'ennuient et Evan n'arrête pas de me téléphoner depuis presque deux heures et maintenant mon temps est compté. Ça n'a pas d'importance, comment ça va toi ?»

Cuddy fronça les sourcils au changement de ton de son amie, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question.

_Hé bien tu vois, je me suis réveillée mariée à House avec trois enfants puis je suis repartie me coucher et je me suis réveillée encore une fois, et rien de tout ça n'était réel et me revoilà ici._

«Ça va,» préféra-t-elle dire. Yvette haussa ses sourcils parfaitement épilés vers elle.

«Donc tout va bien entre toi et Gregory…»

En se remémorant la journée de jeudi dernier, elle se rappela ce que House et Wilson lui avaient dit à propos de la Vicodin.

«Ouais, tout va bien. On en a parlé et tout va bien. Tout … est redevenu normal.» Yvette était sur le point de parler quand son téléphone sonna.

«Bon on va devoir y aller. Je te laisse avec les poupées gonflables et on en reparle bientôt. Simeon ! Elijah ! C'est l'heure de partir !»

Cuddy observa son amie lutter pour récupérer ses enfants de l'air de jeu, en tenant fort leurs poignets alors qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper pour revenir dans l'air de jeu.

«Appelle-moi.» Cuddy hocha la tête tout en les regardant se diriger vers les portes d'entrée où Evan et Madame Henderson, qui avait une conversation animée avec son fils, l'attendaient. Cuddy remercia Dieu que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu à affronter sa 'belle-famille'.

* * *

><p>Cuddy, épuisée, s'effondra sur le canapé après avoir finalement échappée au caprice de Molly. On dirait que quelque soit la dose de sucre qu'on donnait à cette enfant, elle n'aimait simplement pas l'heure d'aller au lit. Ils avaient fait une scène au centre de jeu quand il fallait partir et il semblait que la menace de rester quelques jours chez ses parents était la seule façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. House et Thomas n'étaient pas encore rentrés à la maison, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était seule face à ses pensées et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Une réflexion amenait à une autre réflexion sur la façon dont tout ça allait se terminer demain et, là, elle allait affronter un House qui ne lui portait aucun intérêt, enfin seulement à certaines parties d'elle, et une vie sans enfant. Juste à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant sursauter, et House entra d'un pas lourd dans le salon suivit de Wilson qui portait Thomas endormit dans ses bras.<p>

«Je vais juste…» Proposa silencieusement Wilson, emmenant le garçon dans sa chambre.

«Merci. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?» Demanda Cuddy alors que House s'était vautré sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

«Il veut devenir oncologue.» Il haussa les bras, stupéfait, et les laissa retomber à ses côtés. «Un oncologue.»

«Où est le problème ?» Cuddy lui sourit.

«Où est le problème ? Mais partout. Le cancer n'a rien d'intéressant. C'est difficile de dire 'c'est un cancer' ou 'ce n'est pas un cancer' ? Enfin, même endocrinologue aurait était un meilleur choix.»

«Hé ben, merci.» Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne laissant pas sa remarque l'atteindre alors que Wilson réapparût, un sourire jusqu'en haut des oreilles. «S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous avez pris une photo ou quelque chose ?»

House se retourna vers elle, d'un air stupéfait. «Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?»

Wilson sortit son téléphone de sa poche, rayonnant. « Toutes les réactions sont enregistrées là-dedans.» Lui dit t-il en le secouant. «J'ai tout filmé.»

«Dégage,» grogna House en lançant un coussin sur Wilson alors que les deux autres riaient de bon cœur.

«A lundi.» Dit Wilson, en quittant la pièce avant que House ne commence à lui jeter des objets plus lourds.

«Bye James,» cria-t-elle après lui. «Ok, je vais me coucher.» Dit-elle, en s'appuyant sur sa bonne jambe pour se lever, puis elle le tira lorsqu'il tendait ses bras comme un gamin.

«Quelque chose d'amusant en tête ?» Demanda-t-il en haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive.

«Dormir est amusant. Ça doit l'être, puisque tu le fais si souvent au travail …» Elle lui sourit.

«Oh allez, et tes vœux alors ? De m'aimer, de m'honorer et de_ m'obéir_.»

«Ouais,» grogna-t-elle, «c'est aussi probable que,_ toi_ tu obéisses.» Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la commode pour prendre un pyjama.

«Eh bien, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait un truc du genre sexe à la demande.»

«Non, tu as probablement du lire ça sur une de ces 'cartes de visite' sur une cabine téléphonique,» elle lui sourit gentiment alors qu'elle glissait dans le lit, en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

«Femme, si tu ne me satisfais pas, je serai obligé de prendre les choses en main.»

«Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain.» Elle sourit face à son expression et tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. «Bonne nuit, Greg.»

«Tu m'en dois une,» lui dit-il, en s'installant derrière elle et en entourant sa taille de son bras.

«Ouais, et toi tu me dois des heures de consultation. Bonne nuit, Greg.» Elle pouvait sentir son regard la fixer mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

«Je t'aime.»

Elle remua sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. _Bons mots, mauvais House_.

«Je … t'aime aussi.»


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hi guys ! Désolé pour le retard mais en ce moment c'est un pu la galère entre l'inscription ERASMUS (et tout les papiers administratifs qui va avec) et les examens c'est dur de trouver du temps pour traduire. Mais j'abandonnerai pas la fic. J'ai horreur des fics non fini donc vous inquiétez pas y aura une fin. Quand là est la grande question mais elle arrivera à un moment ou un autre :)_

_Sagmig: merci pour ton com' le meilleur reste à venir :)_

_Solealuna: contente de voir que ce chapitre t'es plus :) j'espère que le chap qui suit ne va pas trop de faire peur ^^_

_lora-66: mais de rien :) je prend beaucoup de plaisir à le faire !_

_EmeuX: comme je l'ai dit plus haut il y aura une fin. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser une histoire sans fin. J'essaierai de m'avancer un peu plus chaque soir dans la trad. Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup fait plaisir et sache que c'est toi qui m'a boosté à traduire ce chapitre parce que hier encore je n'ai qu'à la moitié. Donc voila. Merci :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et aussi à ceux qui ont lu sans commenter ..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Cuddy soupira, roula sur le dos puis ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un court instant, elle put entendre les bruits fantômes d'enfants qui jouaient et, rapidement, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses bruits de son esprit. On était dimanche. Elle imagina ce qu'elle ferait avec sa propre famille, ce que ses parents avaient fait avec elle et son frère. Passer du temps ensemble avant que la semaine ne commence. Parfois, ils rendaient visite à leurs grands parents et mangeaient ensemble le dimanche midi, ou alors, sa mère s'enfermait dans la cuisine pendant que son père les aidait à finir leurs devoirs ou leur apprenait à jouer au poker. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle ferait la même chose et ça ressemblait bien à House d'apprendre aux enfants les règles du poker alors qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce.<p>

_Il faut que j'y mette un terme._

Le truc c'est que, tout d'abord, elle ne savait pas comment tout cela avait commencé donc y mettre un terme allait être difficile. Elle bondit hors du lit, elle avait pris la décision d'aller travailler et de se sortir House, Tommy, Jake et Molly de ses pensées. Ca faisait des ravages en elle et elle n'était pas totalement convaincue que les rapports budgétaires et les demandes de financement pouvaient l'aider mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez elle.

* * *

><p>Cuddy fronça les sourcils quand les portes de son bureau bougèrent. Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer et elle avait le sentiment de savoir exactement qui était cette personne. Qui d'autre essaierait de rentrer dans son bureau fermé à clé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle était enfermée depuis plusieurs heures, sa distraction fonctionnait, manifestement. Cuddy releva les yeux vers la porte alors qu'elle se mit à vibrer plus fort et une voix se faisait entendre de l'autre côté.<p>

«Je sais que vous êtes là !» Elle retint un grognement alors que sa crainte se confirmait.

Elle se demandait si elle devait, oui ou non, s'échapper par la fenêtre quand un click se fit entendre et que les portes s'ouvrirent violement. Cuddy soupira, se laissant tomber au fond de son siège, s'installant pour une longue bataille.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?» Demanda-t-elle, résignée.

«Un patient. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?»

«Vous n'avez pas de patient. Il a quitté l'hôpital hier.»

«Un nouveau patient. Vous pouvez faire votre paperasserie chez vous, donc je vous repose la question : pourquoi êtes-vous là ?»

Cuddy l'ignora et préféra continuer sur son sujet de conversation. «Vous n'avez pas de nouveau patient.»

«Hey, hey, hey. Pourquoi on parle de moi ? On devrait être en train de parler de vous. Je croyais que les femmes aimaient les hommes qui portaient un intérêt particulier à leur santé.»

«Sauf que votre intérêt pour moi n'a rien à voir avec ma santé. « _Donc. Pourquoi. Vous. Etes. Là_ ?» Elle accentua ses derniers mots, en fronçant des sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle en posant ses pieds sur son bureau, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt.

«Vous n'étiez pas chez vous.» Répondit dit-il avec nonchalance, en haussant des épaules. «J'ai donc supposé, sans me tromper apparemment, que vous seriez ici et je voulais savoir pourquoi.»

«Pourquoi êtes-vous allé chez moi ?» Demanda-t-elle tout en se levant, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. «Vous étiez bizarre vendredi. Je serai bien passé après le rallie des Monster Truck hier mais c'est Wilson qui avait tout payé donc il comptait me faire passer à la casserole ...» Il marqua une pause, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Elle lui lança un léger sourire. «Bien sûr. Vu les sommes qu'il dépense quand il est avec vous, je comprends qu'il veuille une petite récompense de votre part en retour.»

Il gloussa et pendant un instant, Cuddy aurait juré avoir vu l'homme avec lequel elle s'était 'marié'. Elle s'attendait presque à voir les trois enfants arriver en courant par les portes de son bureau. Il se racla la gorge, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

«Pourquoi vous faites ça,» il hocha la tête vers la paperasserie éparpillée sur son bureau, «ici ?» Termina-t-il, revenant à sa mission, tout signe de l'autre House avait disparu.

«Pourquoi ma vie vous intéresse-t-elle tellement tout à coup ?» Demanda-t-elle, en se calant au fond de son siège.

«Une fois de plus, on peut arrêter de parler de moi et se concentrer sur vous à la place ?» Dit-il en soupirant de manière exagérée. «Dites-moi simplement pourquoi vous êtes ici et pourquoi vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions jeudi dernier et j'arrêterais de vous taper sur les nerfs.»

Elle grogna. «Si les choses étaient aussi facile avec vous, je vous raconterais tous les détails de ma vie si je pensais que ça pourrait vous empêcher de faire de ma vie un enfer.»

«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire,» dit-il avec un sourire en coin. «Je connais la plupart des détails de votre vie de toute façon. Vous avez grandi à Chicago où vos parents vivent encore, en entendant qu'on leur annonce qu'ils vont être grand parent puis ils vendront leur maison pour venir s'installer dans le New Jersey. Vous avez travaillée dur au lycée et vous êtes devenu la première de votre classe ce qui vous a permis d'avoir une place à l'université de Michigan.» Cuddy écoutait attentivement, légèrement impressionnée tout en étant surprise et en colère. «Vous avez eu votre diplôme et vous étiez deuxième de votre promo et vous vous êtes plongée dans le travail jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez là où vous en êtes aujourd'hui, la première femme et la deuxième plus jeune, mais se sentant seule et en mal d'enfant. Alors vous faites des recherches sur l'internet pour trouver des 'papas gâteaux' potentiels et payez pour des traitements contre la stérilité-»

Cuddy leva la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour lui dire à quel point elle se sentait seule et en mal d'enfant. «Si vous avez fini, vous pouvez partir. Et rendez-moi la clé de mon bureau.» Lui dit-elle sévèrement, en croisant les bras.

«Je n'ai pas fini et je n'ai pas de clé. C'est Foreman qui m'a tout appris pour entrer par effraction.» Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. «J'ai ouïe dire que lui et le nouveau docteur que vous engagé ont prévu de voler la télé de la salle de repos des docteurs. Mais,» il baissa d'un ton, regardant par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner vers elle tout en se penchant, «vous ne l'avez pas appris par moi. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un coup de pied au cul.»

«Très bien je mettrai le service de sécurité sur cette affaire. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.»

«Pourquoi vous avez reparlé de tout ça l'autre jour ?» Son changement de ton provoqua un frisson chez Cuddy, et elle le scruta vivement.

_Ça l'a fait réfléchir, _se dit elle mais tout en refusant de s'emballer trop vite.

«C'est juste que … je voulais savoir pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin de faire de ma vie un enfer tout le temps.»

«Si vous parlez de cet idiot avec qui vous avez eu un rencard l'autre soir alors-»

«Ce n'était pas un rencard.» Cuddy repensa au dernier rencard qu'elle avait eu. Adam était charmant, beau, compréhensif et House avait pointé le bout de son nez et avait tout foutu en l'air, en criant qu'il était son mari avec qui elle était séparée, _'quelle ironie'_, et de quelle façon elle l'avait quitté quand elle avait appris qu'il ne retrouverait pas le plein usage de sa jambe après l'accident de voiture qu'elle avait provoquée. Evidemment, Adam était parti, bien qu'elle avait découvert récemment qu'il lui avait laissé un message quelques jours après que House les avaient pris, après ce fameux « rendez-vous ». Elle n'y avait toujours pas répondu, notamment à cause des derniers événements.

«Alors quoi ?»

«Je …» Elle hésitait à lui demander, se demandant si le risque qu'il se moque d'elle en valait la peine si cela impliquait de parler de ses sentiments. «Je … je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.» Préféra-t-elle dire, en rangeant ses affaires et en contournant son bureau.

«C'est une offre.»

«Non.» Lui dit-elle simplement, tout en attrapant sa veste et en quittant rapidement son bureau.

«Manifestement, vous ne me connaissez pas si bien que ça si vous pensez qu'un simple 'non' fera l'affaire.» Lui dit-il et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il pouvait se déplacer aussi vite, quand il le voulait…

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer ses remarques sur ses fesses pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Elle devait trouver une façon de se débarrasser de lui mais elle comprit qu'apparemment les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme elle l'entendait quand il s'installa sur le côté passager de sa voiture. Elle jeta ses affaires à l'arrière, et se jeta pratiquement sur le siège conducteur et se tourna pour lui lancer un regard furieux.

«Pourquoi vous faites ça House ?»

«Je suis intéressé.»

«Eh bien, je suis contente que quelque part je puisse vous être utile.»

«Eh bien il y aurait bien quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'être utile …»

Elle l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse continuer. «Parlez-en à Wilson.» Il rit. «Maintenant sortez de ma voiture.»

«Juste … dites-moi.»

Cuddy le fixa du regard, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui montrerait qu'il n'était pas totalement sérieux mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire, manifestement ne voulant pas lui parler de son 'autre vie'.

«J'ai menti.» Il fronça des sourcils, confus. «C'était à cause du rencard.» Elle le regarda rouler des yeux, s'attendant à une remarque mais, au lieu de ça, il resta silencieux, voulant qu'elle s'explique. Elle posa ses mains sur le volant, regardant droit devant elle. «Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sois heureuse. Vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas en parler l'autre jour et pourtant, vous êtes là. Soit vous me dites ce que vous voulez soit vous me laissez faire ma vie.» Elle se tourna pour le regarder, remarquant que lui aussi regardait droit devant lui, retournant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire dans sa tête. Finalement, il hocha la tête et se tourna pour lui faire face, totalement sérieux, et, étonnement, Cuddy se sentit légèrement énervée par sa réaction.

«Je pense ... que je ...» Elle attendit, tendue, qu'il finisse. «Vous devriez aller de l'avant.» Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle savait qu'il allait dire ça mais quelque chose, quelque part en elle, pensait que ça allait être le moment où il allait enfin devenir un être humain. «Mais je continuerai à faire de votre vie un enfer au travail.» Il lui lança un léger sourire, essayant de finir cette conversation sur une blague mais en regardant dans ses yeux, Cuddy pouvait voir qu'ils étaient dénués d'expression. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa main mais il la retira, ouvrit la portière et balança ses jambes hors de la voiture. «Va-t'en et sois heureuse, Lisa.» Et sur ces derniers mots, il se leva, ferma la portière derrière lui, la laissant avec ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'elle eut fini de pleurer dans sa voiture, elle était partit directement chez elle et s'était dirigée vers sa cuisine pour s'équiper de glace et de vin. Elle se lova dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes pour chercher quelque chose digne de ce nom à regarder et tomba sur Audrey Hepburn dans 'Sabrina'. Elle l'avait déjà vu un million de fois et c'était un de ses films préférés. Cependant, il semblait peu réaliste. Linus avait des sentiments pour Sabrina qu'il refusait d'assumer et maintenant Davis lui disait d'aller la voir. Cuddy grogna sachant que les hommes préféreraient dire à une femme de passer à autre chose plutôt que d'assumer leurs sentiments.<p>

_Ou peut-être que c'était juste House._

Elle continua de zapper, se servit un autre verre de vin et, finalement, tomba sur un épisode d'Urgences avec Georges Clooney. Elle s'installa, sachant que Georges ne lui aurait jamais brisé le cœur comme house l'avait fait, et attaqua sa glace.

Une fois que la première bouteille de vin fut vide et qu'elle eut mangé assez de glace, elle prit une décision. Elle allait passer à autre chose. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, et chercher ses vieux messages, et plus précisément, celui d'Adam. Si House voulait qu'elle passe à autre chose, elle le ferait. Finalement, elle le trouva et le fixa du regard, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant.

_Lance-toi. C'est peut être la solution._

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille.

«Allo ?»

«Adam ? C'est Lisa … Cuddy …» _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?_

«Lisa. Salut. Je ne savais pas si tu avais reçu mon message.»

«Oui. Je suis désolé. House l'avait intercepté.» _Pourquoi je parle de House ?_

«House … ton mari.» On aurait pu déceler un petit rire dans sa voix mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

«Non ce n'est pas mon-»

«Lisa, détend toi. Je sais. J'ai entendu parler de House.»

«Ah bon?» Il était représentant, vendant de l'équipement médical, donc il avait surement rencontré assez de docteurs pour lui raconter toute sorte de chose sur House.

«Tu rigoles ? Chaque doyen de médicine ou chef d'administration a ce genre d'histoire à raconter. Ecoute, j'ai un vol à prendre ce soir mais je reviendrai en ville dans quelques jours si tu veux qu'on se voit …»

Cuddy sourit, espérant que ça marcherait. «J'adorerai ça.»

«Super. Je t'appellerais quand je serais de retour.»

«J'attends ton appel avec impatience. Bye.»

«Bye, Lisa.»

Cuddy raccrocha tout en souriant. Elle avait parlé à House et bien qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu la réponse qu'elle espérait, la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire était de lui dire d'être heureuse au lieu de la laisser deviner comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain avant de revenir s'installer sur le canapé et de déterrer son DVD de Sabrina, peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui donner une autre chance.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hello everybody. Everybody hello. Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour vous poster la suite mais la voilà ! Maintenant c'est les vacances donc normalement et je dit bien normalement les chapitres arriveront plus vite. Mais je vous cache pas que j'ai de plus en plus la flemme de traduire cette fic et préfére consacrer mon temps aux drabbles. Mais vous aurez une suite et une fin ! Donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :D_

_Sagmig: merci pour tes commentaires :) et merci de prendre le temps d'en laisser à chaque chapitre. C'est bon de savoir qu'on ai lu régulièrement et les lecteurs apprécient. Donc merci :)  
><em>

_Solealuna: merci c'est des petits commentaires comme ça qui nous font continuer !  
><em>

_Lora-66: on ne changera jamais House mais il va se reprendre ... ou pas :D merci !  
><em>

_Bref. Voici la suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>«Non, non, non, non.» Cuddy balança son bras sur ses yeux, refusant de montrer qu'elle avait vu le petit corps qui sautait sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux encore plus forts, couvrant les cris de la fillette de deux ans qui essayait de la réveiller.<p>

«C'est bon, c'est bon. On se lève.» House soupira, la soulevant pour la poser par terre. «Va réveiller tes frères.»

Cuddy enleva son bras à temps pour voir Molly sortir en courant de la chambre et House qui se tournait vers elle en tendant le bras. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, bondit hors du lit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

«Non. J'en peux plus. Je commençais à peine à m'habituer à cette situation. Je croyais que tout était redevenu normal. J'ai pris ma décision. Je n'allais pas laisser tout ça m'embobiner-»

«Lisa-»

Cuddy arrêta de faire les cent pas et leva la main. «Commence pas. Ne fait pas ça,» lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle ouvrit le robinet de douche et, alors qu'elle attendait que l'eau chauffe, elle se saisit d'une serviette et la rapprocha de son visage pour crier. Un long cri puissant.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Quelque soit l'être supérieur qu'il l'avait ramené ici, elle allait les faire sérieusement souffrir et s'en réjouir parce qu'à ce moment même, c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Un mari, des enfants. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant, elle devait vivre cette vie un jour sur deux. Vivre une vie où elle avait été ajoutée au lieu d'être là depuis le début. Elle ne savait rien de leur 'mariage', n'avait pas été là pour la naissance de ses enfants, elle ne connaissait rien au sujet des vacances, des spectacles de fin d'année, de leurs premiers mots et ça lui faisait mal. Ça faisait encore plus mal quand elle retournait dans sa 'vraie' vie, le jour suivant lorsque tout lui avait été repris. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et, elle l'ignora, rentra dans la douche, laissant l'eau bouillante la parcourir rendant sa peau rouge et laissant la vapeur l'envelopper.

_Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça continuer._

Après dix minutes, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas depuis l'extérieur de la douche. Sachant qui c'était, elle l'ignora, attendant qu'il parte. Au lieu de ça, il choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte et la fixer du regard.

«Qu'est qui se passe ?» Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés face à son regard exaspéré.

Elle grogna, le bousculant pour saisir une serviette. Elle l'enroula autour de son corps et s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il posait son bras autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la chambre pour s'habiller. Elle pouvait l'entendre traîner des pieds sur le tapis alors qu'il la suivait et elle dut se retenir de crier une fois de plus.

«Je dois aller travailler.»

«Ouais, comme moi mais tu ne me vois pas agir comme tu le fais.»

«Et j'agis _comment _?» Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

«Regarde toi. Tu t'énerves sans aucune raison et maintenant tu essayes d'éviter-»

«Oh arrête.» Elle l'interrompit. «Tu es l'exemple même du mec qui essaye d'éviter les choses.»

«Ce qui veut dire ?» Maintenant c'était au tour de House de lui lancer un regard furieux.

«Ça n'a pas d'importance …» Cuddy soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de parler de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. C'était évident que ce House là ne lui avait pas caché ses sentiments. «J'ai un rendez-vous tôt ce matin, je dois aller me préparer.»

«Et les enfants ?» Demanda-t-il et elle pouvait lire la colère sur son visage face à qui allait suivre.

«Ce ne sont pas que les miens. Tu peux t'en occuper.» Lui dit-elle, en attrapant quelques vêtements puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

«Oui, bien sûr, laisse l'handicapé se débrouiller avec TROIS enfants !» Cria-t-il après elle à travers la porte avant qu'elle entende cette dernière claquer lorsqu'il partit.

Cuddy résista à l'envie de crier et préféra se préparer pour aller travailler.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à être là._

Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait choisit d'ignorer tout cela. Pourquoi voudrait t-elle voir quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais ? Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de la normalité et la seule façon de pouvoir l'obtenir était de se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail dans l'espoir de faire passer la journée plus vite et ainsi retourner au plus vite dans le vrai monde le lendemain.

Elle finit de se coiffer et sortit de la salle de bain, enfila ses talons puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre depuis la cuisine et des cris provenaient de la salle de bain commune. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la culpabilité qui bouillonnait en elle, elle se saisit de son porte-document, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Wilson.

«Lisa. Salut.» Dit-il avec prudence. «House m'a appelé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

«Il est à l'intérieur,» elle lui indiqua la direction par-dessus son épaule tout en passant devant lui et s'engouffra dans la fraîcheur du printemps. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la portière de sa voiture, et Wilson la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle ne cogne le monospace garé juste à côté.

«Où allez vous-»

«Au travail. J'ai un rendez vous.» Lui dit elle, le visage impassible.

Il la regarda attentivement. «Et vous n'allez pas ...» Il s'arrêta peu à peu en hochant la tête vers la maison bruyante derrière lui.

«Je suis attendue autre part, James.» Lui dit Cuddy d'un air sévère alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa voiture. Elle essaya de fermer la portière derrière elle mais Wilson tenait toujours cette dernière fermement.

«Vous ne pouvez pas simplement partir comme ça. Il a besoin d'aide. Molly ne déjeunera pas à moins que ce soit vous qui prépariez le petit déjeuner. J'ai découvert ça à mes dépens tandis que les garçons ne peuvent pas encore faire leur nœud de cravate tout seul et vous savez que House ne sait pas les faire …»

«Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.» Lui dit-elle, une fois de plus en essayant de fermer la portière.

«Wilson ! Ramène tes fesses ici !» Wilson se tourna rapidement pour voir House qui se tenait sur le pas de porte, alors que Cuddy regardait partout sauf en direction de House.

«On dirait qu'on a besoin de vous.» Dit-elle, en prenant le dessus sur ce petit moment d'inattention de la part de Wilson et, finalement, tira sur la portière pour la refermer. Ignorant son regard confus, elle recula dans l'allée et emprunta cette route familière en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>«Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est donc passé par la tête ce matin ?» Les portes de son bureau s'étaient brusquement ouvertes, House avait déteint sur Wilson.<p>

«Docteur Wilson, je suis en rendez vous.» Cuddy attira l'attention de Wilson sur l'autre personne présente dans la pièce avec un léger sourire.

«Ne vous en faites pas, je peux attendre,» répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé au coin de la pièce. Cuddy lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner son attention sur l'homme assis en face d'elle.

«Monsieur Sellers, je vous présente le docteur Wilson. Je vous ai donné à vous et à votre femme son projet la semaine dernière. Docteur Wilson,» elle se retourna vers le principal intéressé, «Monsieur et Madame Sellers sont très intéressés par votre projet pour le service d'oncologie pour enfants. Peut être que vous pouvez en discuter tout les deux.»

Wilson serra la mâchoire alors que Monsieur Sellers commençait à parler. «Je pense que ce serait mieux,» déclara ce dernier en souriant. «Il y a certains points que nous voudrions éclaircir et quoi de mieux pour répondre à nos questions que le chef du service d'oncologie en personne ?»

«Il faut qu'on parle.» Dit Wilson à Cuddy.

«Oui.» Elle ignora la remarque de Wilson et préféra s'adresser à Monsieur Sellers. «Et peut être que le docteur Wilson pourra vous montrer nos équipements.» Ajouta Cuddy avec un sourire éclatant. «Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de quelques admissions. Le nouveau chef du service de radiologie commence aujourd'hui et il vient juste de s'installer.» Elle se leva de son siège, dit au revoir à l'important donateur et s'échappa avant que Wilson n'ait une chance de l'en empêcher.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à Wilson maintenant. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal, son 'sentiment de culpabilité persistant' prenait le dessus sur elle et pesait lourd sur sa conscience. Elle se dirigea vers le service de radiologie, passant par les escaliers au cas où elle tomberait sur House, en étudiant la situation. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Adam la veille, elle avait pensé à d'autres possibilités. House n'admettrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, alors pourquoi l'attendre. Adam était gentil et il l'appréciait. Il s'en fichait que son boulot lui demande autant de temps et elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Hier, elle s'était résignée au fait qu'une relation avec House n'allait ne serait jamais possible et elle était d'accord avec ça. Elle avait entraperçu ce qui était possible et s'était résignée au fait que ça n'allait jamais arriver mais revenir ici après avoir pris une décision pour son futur allait être dur et la meilleur chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de prendre du recul face à tout ça.

* * *

><p>Après son rendez vous avec Bolt, elle repartit dans son bureau, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser la route de Wilson, et arriva juste à temps pour répondre au téléphone.<p>

«Lisa. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Sauve moi.» Elle reconnut la voix d'Yvette au bout du fil.

«La belle mère du diable ?»

«Oui. S'il te plait. Le Coffee Shop près de l'hôpital.»

«J'arrive dans 5 minutes.» Elle sourit et raccrocha. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Papoter avec sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à relativiser les choses.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et sa veste puis laissa des consignes précises à son assistant lui disant que personne, y compris Wilson et surtout House, ne devait savoir où elle était. Si on avait besoin d'elle, elle prenait son téléphone avec elle et ce, si seulement on voulait la contacter. Par chance, son rendez-vous de midi avait été annulé donc elle pouvait s'échapper de l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>«Elle a dit quoi ?»<p>

«Que je n'ai jamais été, et que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour son fils. Apparemment, je ne sais pas tenir la maison et élever mes enfants correctement.»

«Et tu lui as répondu ...» Yvette n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre les choses à la légère.

«Je lui ai répondu que si ça ne lui plaisait pas elle pouvait partir et prendre son fils avec elle.»

«Tu as des problèmes avec Evan ?» Demanda Cuddy surprise.

«Non, mais il me tape sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle est là. Il est d'accord avec elle sur tout et dit n'importe quoi au lieu de prendre ma défense. Tu sais, il était censé prendre quelques jours de congé cette semaine pour que je puisse retourner travailler mais finalement il a changé d'avis. Il pensait que ça me ferait du bien d'avoir deux semaines de repos plutôt.»

«Je lui aurait accordé des jours de congé s'il me l'avait demandé mais il ne l'a pas fait.»

«Je sais. J'ai trouvé cette foutue demande de congé dans sa poche la semaine dernière. Il ne veut même pas passer du temps avec elle mais moi cela ne devrait pas me déranger?»

«Elle est où là ?»

«A la maison. Je lui ai dit que je devais aller faire quelques courses au magasin.» Elle laissa échapper un soupir, furieuse, puis but une gorgée de son café pour essayer de se calmer. «Bref, assez parlé de moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Greg ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé.»

Cuddy secoua la tête ne voulant pas parler de ça mais le regard menaçant d'Yvette lui confirma qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. «Je suis partie ce matin. Je l'ai laissé se débrouiller tout seul avec les enfants et je suis partie travailler.»

«Ça a un rapport avec Adam ?»

Cuddy faillit s'étouffer avec sa pâtisserie. «Adam ?»

«Oui. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui. Tu dois parler à Greg de tes problèmes, ne pas le tromper.»

Cuddy aurait juré que le temps s'était arrêté. _Le tromper ? _Tout ceci ressemblait à la petite vie parfaite par excellence, et on était en train de lui dire qu'elle avait des vues sur quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait avoir une liaison.

Yvette haussa les sourcils. «Tu lui a reparlé, n'est ce pas ? Lisa, ne fais pas ça. Tu as failli te faire prendre la dernière fois ...»

_La dernière fois ?_

«Par chance, c'est un représentant, autrement je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui dire.» Cuddy ne savait pas quoi dire. «Oh mon dieu, Lisa. S'il te plait dis moi que tu n'as pas déjà couché avec lui.»

Cuddy secoua la tête. «Non.»

«Lisa, parle à Greg. Je suis la première à admettre que c'est un con mais il t'aime. Ne lui brise pas le cœur.» Cuddy dut s'empêcher de balancer la tête en arrière et rire aux éclats. Il avait déjà brisé le sien et maintenant on lui disait de ne pas briser celui de House.

«Lisa ?» Cuddy secoua la tête alors qu'Yvette claquait des doigts sous son nez.

«Hmm ?»

«Je t'ai demandé si tu allais chercher Molly aujourd'hui ?»

«Non, House va passer la prendre. Je dois retourner travailler ...» Elle se leva, posa quelques billets sur la table. Elle attrapa ses affaires et se sauva, oubliant complétement Yvette.

«Je te dépose. Je dois aller chercher les garçons de toute façon.»

«Non ça va. Je préfère marcher.» Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

«Si c'est ce que tu veux ...» Cuddy acquiesça, et enlaça son amie. «Fais le bon choix, Lisa.» Chuchota Yvette dans l'oreille de Cuddy avant de la laisser partir et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Cuddy la regarda partir puis repartit en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Elle avait décidé de prendre la route touristique pour revenir à l'hôpital, et par la même occasion, avait raté un rendez vous important avec le conseil pour discuter du peu de dévouement du docteur Fisher face au travail et du nombre de jours de congés qu'il avait pris. Quand elle arriva, elle prit connaissance du compte rendu de la réunion, son assistant lui avait donné une excuse valable pour justifier son absence que le conseil avait vraisemblablement acceptée. Après avoir passé quinze minutes à les regarder sans intervenir, elle baissa les bras, jeta un coup d'œil sur les photos sur son bureau. Elle prit une décision, recula sa chaise et se dirigea vers les portes de son bureau, et traversa la clinique et le hall d'entrée.<p>

«Cuddy !»

Elle continua son chemin pendant que Wilson la rattrapait. «J'y vais Wilson.» Lui dit-elle alors qu'il essayait de se mettre devant elle/sur sa route/en travers de son chemin.

«Oh. J'allais juste ...» Vraisemblablement il cherchait ses mots et ça la fit sourire.

«Oui. Je vais aller lui parler.»

«Très bien. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de ...»

«Non.» Ils étaient arrivés devant l'ascenseur et elle appuya sur le bouton du haut, attendant que la cabine arrive.

«Et vous allez ...»

«Oui.» Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle rentra à l'intérieur. «Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec vous, James.» Dit-elle alors que les portes se fermaient sur lui toute souriante face à son expression agitée.

Elle jeta un œil dans le bureau de House et le vit assis sur sa chaise longue, ses bras entourant Molly qui était allongée sur lui, tous deux endormis. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence, s'assit prudemment sur le repose-pied près de ses pieds. Elle tendit le bras, enleva quelques cheveux du visage de Molly et l'observa bouger dans son sommeil sous son toucher.

«Maman !» La petite fille se libéra de l'emprise de House, le réveillant par la même occasion, et se jeta sur Cuddy.

«Hey. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce matin.» Lui dit-elle tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle préféra lancer un regard remplit d'excuses à House plutôt qu'un regard furieux. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle éloigna un peu Molly pour la passer en revue. «Pas mal, House. S'il te plait dis moi que tu lui as mis ça _après _l'avoir récupérée à la garderie.»

Molly portait un t-shirt avec un 'si vous croyez que je suis une garce, vous devriez rencontrer ma mère' écrit en blanc en travers dans le dos.

«Je pensais que c'était approprié.» Lui dit-il simplement, en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

Elle traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur le siège en face de lui, prenant Molly avec elle, elle attrapa un crayon et une feuille sur le bureau puis les posa devant la petite fille qui était sur ses genoux et reporta son attention sur House.

«Greg, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.»

«Ne te tracasse pas.»

«Je dois me justifier, je veux me justifier, mais je sais pas comment.» Elle tendit son bras pour attraper sa main comme elle l'avait dans la voiture la veille, sauf que cette fois il se laissa faire. Elle l'observa fixer du regard sa main sur la sienne puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

«Sincèrement, Greg, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,» lui dit-elle. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable et elle aurait aimée ne pas réagir comme elle l'avait fait, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, c'était bien le dernier endroit où elle voulait être. Il lui avait dit d'aller de l'avant. _'Va t en et sois heureuse Lisa.' _Elle se sentait prête à aller de l'avant et elle se retrouvait là, projetée dans cette vie, affrontant ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour House une fois de plus. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. «Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.»

«Tu me quittes ?» Demanda-t-il et elle pouvait voir de la peur dans son regard.

«Je ne te quitterais jamais, Greg.» Elle serra fermement sa main, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler. «Jamais.» Il hocha la tête, semblant accepter ses excuses et se leva.

«Les garçons finissent tôt aujourd'hui. Je vais aller les chercher.» Il passa devant elle et elle souleva rapidement Molly de ses genoux pour la reposer sur le siège et le rattrapa avant qu'il parte. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se retourner pour lui faire face, et sans réfléchir, elle tendit le cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement, lui montrant à quel point elle tenait à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à effacer leur sourire de leur visage.

«Est ce que ça veut dire que je vais tirer un coup ce soir ?» Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

«Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un arrangement,» elle lui lança un sourire alors qu'il quittait son bureau.

* * *

><p>«Tu prépares quoi ?» Cuddy se retourna pour voir House entrer dans la cuisine. Elle lui souri et retourna à sa cuisine.<p>

«Un sauté de légume.» Lui dit-elle alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, en attrapant un morceau de piment vert du wok.

«Je veux de la viande avec mes légumes.» Lui dit-il.

Elle ajouta les nouilles dans la casserole. «Coriace. Vous êtes majoritaires. Trois contre deux.»

Elle l'entendit repartir en direction de la salle à manger, où les enfants attendaient et parla avec eux. La casserole à la main, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger et commença à servir le repas.

«Tout d'abord l'oncologie et maintenant les légumes. Encore heureux que tu aimes les Monster Trucks, autrement je t'aurais envoyer vivre avec Wilson.» Dit House à Tommy. «Et même si tu n'aimes pas les Monster Trucks,» dit t-il à Jakob, «tu as demandé à avoir de la viande, tu peux rester aussi. Et toi,» il pointa du doigt Molly, «tu vas aller vivre avec tes grands parents.»

Les lèvres de Molly commencèrent à trembler et alors qu'elle se tournait vers Cuddy, ses yeux devinrent rapidement humides.

«Greg,» siffla-t-elle. «Molly, écoute moi, tu ne vas aller nulle part, tu n'aimes pas les Monster Trucks et tu aimes les légumes donc tu peux rester ici.» Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de Molly et rit lorsque la petite fille tira la langue à son père pendant qu'il lui rendait la pareille.

«Les enfants,» les avertit-elle avec un sourire tout en ramenant le wok dans la cuisine. Elle revint juste à temps pour surprendre House jeter un germe de soja sur Molly.

* * *

><p>«C'est l'heure de me border maintenant ?» Demanda House depuis le lit lorsque Cuddy entra dans la chambre, après avoir mit les trois enfants au lit sans problème.<p>

«Il me semble bien oui,» lui dit-elle avec un sourire, en le rejoignant.

Et alors qu'elle l'embrassait, elle décida qu'elle était heureuse, elle devait simplement rendre tout cela réel et elle n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello ! Je vous poste enfin la suite. Je suis désolé du retard mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment et j'ai pas trop le temps de traduire les chapitres. Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie ni vous balancer des excuses pourries. J'essaierai de poster plus vite. Je sais je dis ça à chaque fois mais j'essaye vraiment._

_Solealuna: Merci ! Quelques petites tensions arriveront par la suite ..._

_Sagmig: Comme tu le sais tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir, que tu me donne tes impressions dès que je l'ai posté ou 2 jours après ça n'a pas d'importance :) Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira !  
><em>

_LadyBisounours: ton début de commentaire m'a fait trop peur, j'avoue ^^ et puis finalement j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai lu. C'est bien d'avoir ce sens critique et c'est ce genre de commentaire qui aide et fait progresser l'auteur ou traducteur. J'aime la franchise et donc tu aurais pu m'enfoncer sans problème :) Attend un peu avant de vouloir jeter House par la fenêtre ... Merci pour ton commentaire !_

_EmeuX: La fic touche bientôt à sa fin et tu sauras vite le dénouement ! En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire à chacune de mes fics que tu as lu ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :) Une partie des réponses arrive dans ce chapitre !  
><em>

_Voici la suite.  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Cuddy se réveilla, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était réveillée toute seule, elle était heureuse. La veille avait été une bonne journée, enfin excepté la petite dépression de la matinée. Cuddy laissa ses pensées divaguer sur les événements de la nuit dernière, son sourire s'élargit. Elle allait faire en sorte que tout ça devienne réalité.<p>

_Ne pas baisser les bras._

Elle souriait toujours quand elle tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone qui sonnait.

«Allo ?»

«Hey.»

_Merde. _Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt de son visage.

«Adam … salut.» C'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Merde, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Après ce qu'elle avait découvert hier, elle devait sortir Adam de sa vie. Elle n'allait pas tromper House.

_On n'est même pas marié._

«Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ?»

_Merde._

«De quoi ?»

«Un dîner. Ce soir ? J'ai pensé t'ai appelé assez tôt parce que je me rappelle que tu avais dit que tu aimais aller tôt à l'hôpital.»

«Ouais … écoute, Adam, je ne suis pas sûre ...» Elle ne pouvait pas le remballer juste comme ça. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé et maintenant elle essayait de trouver un moyen de lui dire qu'elle était déjà prise. «Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me libérer ce soir. Que dirais-tu d'un café plutôt ? Je suis débordée aujourd'hui ...»

_Valait mieux lui annoncer face à face._

«Un café, bien sûr.»

«Très bien.» Cuddy tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone, et jeta un coup d'œil sur son planning de la journée. «Il y a un café près de l'hôpital. Je serais de garde mais j'ai du temps pour déjeuner.» A ce moment là, elle sentit qu'elle reprenait le dessus sur sa vie.

«Bon, si tu est débordée aujourd'hui, que penses-tu de demain soir ?»

_Il ne comprend vraiment pas ce que j'essaye de lui dire._

«Aujourd'hui c'est très bien. A une heure ça te va ?»

«Ok c'est parfait. A tout à l'heure.»

«Bye.» Elle raccrocha sans attendre qu'il réponde. Grossier mais, en toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Si elle avait su il y a deux jours, ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, elle ne l'aurait jamais appelé, elle n'aurait jamais laissé House s'enfuir en lui disant de passer à autre chose. En parlant de House, elle devait se préparer. Aujourd'hui elle partait à la chasse aux réponses.

* * *

><p>Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi House détestait autant les heures de consultation. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital, Cuddy était coincé à la clinique, incapable de remplirs'occuper de la paperasse qu'elle avait prévue de remplir. Jusqu'ici elle avait dû s'occuper de nez qui coulent, de parents inquiets dont les enfants préféraient avaler les billes plutôt que de jouer avec et plus de MST qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Une fois que son travail à la clinique fut terminé elle put enfin se réfugier dans son bureau et passer le coup de fil qu'elle avait espéré depuis le début de la matinée. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, en faisant attention aux éventuelles … interruptions lorsqu'elle composa le numéro.

«Je suis amoureuse de House.» Dit -elle aussitôt que sa meilleure amie décrocha le téléphone.

«Ok ...»

«Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Adam dans moins d'une demie-heure.»

«Ok …»

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire …»

«Et tu m'appelles parce que …»

Elle soupira. «Yvette, tu es censée m'aider avec ce genre de chose. Quelle genre de meilleure amie es-tu ?»

«Hmm, le genre qui est marié depuis cinq ans et qui a eu des enfants durant trois de ces années là.»

«J'ai besoin d'aide.»

Elle entendit un soupir venir de l'autre bout du fil. «Sérieusement, c'est seulement maintenant que tu découvres que tu es amoureuse de House ?»

«Je sais pas. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchit avant.» Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, rougissant légèrement, en voyant House faire son entrée dans la clinique pour faire ses heures de consultation.

«Hé bien, vous êtes sûrement les deux dernières personnes à ne pas être au courant. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher d'Adam. Il t'a appelé ?»

«C'est moi qui l'ai appelé.»

Elle entendit un autre soupir et serra les dents. «Mais tu es amoureuse de House.»

«Ce n'est qu'_après _avoir appelé Adam que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de House.» Elle soupira. Ce terrible constat ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. «Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Adam ?» Demanda-t-elle, essayant de revenir au sujet qui la préoccupait.

«La vérité ...» Lui dit Yvette, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

«Ouais,» grogna Cuddy.

_Je me suis réveillée mariée à House avec trois enfants. Je me suis réveillée seule et House est redevenu un emmerdeur. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai appelé mais je suis amoureuse de House et j'ai décidé de ne pas renoncer à lui._

«Je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher …»

«Alors ment. Dit lui que tu quittes l'état et que ça ne pourra pas marcher.» Cuddy pouvait sentir que cette conversation ennuyait Yvette.

«Hé bien merci du conseil. Je te laisse repartir divertir ta belle mère. Bye.»

«Lisa, attend –»

Cuddy raccrocha, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et étouffa un cri. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, peut-être que dire à Adam qu'elle déménageait –

_Ça ne marchera jamais._

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et faillit presque tomber de sa chaise lorsque elle vit House devant elle. Elle hocha la tête, le choc visible sur son visage, et il entra dans son bureau, et se jeta sur le canapé.

«House ?»

«Je n'irais nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas enlevé des heures de consultations.» Lui dit-il, avec une détermination toute enfantine dans la voix.

«Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?» Demanda-t-elle, en se reprenant légèrement.

«Parce que j'en ai marre des nez qui coulent et d'examiner des parties génitales infectées.» Il mit ses mains derrière la tête, en fermant les yeux.

«House –»

«En fait,» commença-t-il, en pivotant ses jambes et en se levant, «je vois où ça va nous mener donc je vais aller plutôt embêter Wilson.»

«House, attendez. Il faut qu'on parle.»

Il s'arrêta mais ne leva pas les yeux sur elle. «J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.»

La sonnerie de son beeper l'empêcha de poursuivre.

«On dirait que je suis sauvé. J'ai un cas.» Et sur ça il quitta son bureau laissant Cuddy, une fois de plus, avec une envie urgente de crier.

* * *

><p>Cuddy prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle arriva au Coffee Shop. Après que House ait quitté son bureau, elle décida qu'il serait sûrement préférable de lui parler <em>après <em>son rendez-vous avec Adam. Elle décida de marcher jusqu'au Coffee Shop, le voyant comme une chance de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle arriva, en le voyant à travers la vitre assis à regarder sa montre. En tant que femme, c'était son droit d'arriver un peu en retard et elle y croyait fermement, c'est pourquoi elle arrivait avec vingt minutes en retard.

En ouvrant la porte, Cuddy roula des yeux lorsque un petit bruit de clochette alerta tout le café, y comprit Adam, de son arrivée. Elle lui sourit, se commanda un café au comptoir et se dirigea vers lui.

«Lisa, je commençait à me dire que tu n'allais pas venir.» Il lui lança un large sourire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait vraiment un beau sourire …

_Concentre-toi Lisa._

«Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me libérer,» elle s'assit, lui lança un sourire emplit d'excuses qui, elle était sûre, ressortait plus comme une grimace mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui donner de fausses idées.

* * *

><p>Cuddy avait du mal à en placer une. C'était comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi elle était là et il ne voulait pas la laisser parler, refusant de l'entendre. Finalement, la conversation tourna en sa faveur, mais avant qu'elle eut une chance de répondre, une ombre apparut sur la table et Adam leva les yeux puis rougit légèrement. Elle se tourna et fut légèrement surprise de voir qui c'était.<p>

«House ?» Bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de son arrivé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée. Qu'en était-il du fait qu'il devait lui rendre la vie impossible seulement au travail ?

Il bougea légèrement et Cuddy était persuadée d'avoir imaginé le regard nerveux sur son visage. «J'ai besoin que vous fassiez votre boulot. Mon patient a besoin de nouveaux poumons au plus vite mais j'ai besoin de vous pour l'ajouter sur le haut de la liste. Son foie n'a pas meilleur allure non plus …» Lui dit-il, en lui tendant le dossier.

Elle lui prit le dossier des mains et le passa en revue pendant qu'Adam et House se défiaient du regard.

«J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je déjeune avec votre femme,» Adam sourit maladroitement, essayant de diminuer la tension entre les deux hommes. Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil vers House qui roulait des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière le dossier.

«En fait, on est un peu pervers. J'espère qu'un peu de public ne vous dérange pas,» dit-il, totalement sérieux. Cuddy remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux et grogna alors qu'Adam pâlit légèrement.

Elle lui rendit le dossier et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent accidentellement. Elle retira rapidement sa main, sentant des picotements familiers au creux de l'estomac. «House, je ne peux pas vous donner ma permission sans savoir ce qu'elle a. Vous allez devoir la garder sous respirateur …»

«Exposition aux produits toxiques. Il semble que ça pourrait être une accumulation de poussière d'amiante dans ses poumons.»

«Les résultats des tests ne sont pas encore revenus. Jusqu'ici tout ce que vous avez confirmé c'est qu'elle avait un cancer- »

«Exactement,» il soupira, «un cancer des poumons. Comment mieux gérer ça si ce n'est en les remplaçant ?» Lui dit-il.

«Quand les tests confirmeront l'exposition aux produits toxique, on en reparlera.» Lui dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

«Et pour son foie ?» Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils face à sa décision.

«Il faudra dire à vos larbins de travailler plus vite. Dès que j'aurais son diagnostique sur papier et confirmé par les résultats des tests,» ajouta-t-elle sévèrement pendant que House sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste, «je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour la mettre en haut de la liste, en attendant je ne peux pas vous aider.»

Il souffla légèrement et se tourna vers Adam. «Elle est comme ça au lit aussi. Une parfaite dominatrice.»

«House.» Siffla-t-elle. Elle ne voulait peut être pas être avec Adam, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il répande des rumeurs dans les autres hôpitaux pendant qu'elle essayait de faire passer des IRM ou autre chose. «Faites ce que vous faites d'habitude pour faire peur à votre équipe et faites les travailler plus vite. Quand vous saurez les résultats, laissez-les sur mon bureau et j'arrangerais ça.»

Il prit son café, vida la tasse, puis quitta le café. Cuddy leva les yeux sur Adam qui semblait légèrement troublé après avoir été témoin de l'interaction entre House et Cuddy.

«Wow, c'est un sacré …»

«Con ?» Proposa Cuddy.

«J'allais dire personnage mais ça colle aussi. Écoute, Lisa …»

Elle savait où il voulait en venir et même si c'est ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne voulait pas vraiment être celle qui recevrait la nouvelle.

«Tu es une femme _exceptionnelle_. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la chance que j'ai eu quand tu m'as rappelé mais … est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui ?» Demanda-t-il, en hochant la tête en direction de la porte par laquelle House venait juste de sortir.

«Je dois être honnête avec toi.» Cuddy soupira. «Quand je t'ai appelé, je voulais un rendez-vous avec toi et nous donner une chance mais … quelque chose est arrivé hier qui m'a fait réaliser certaines choses …»

«Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ce rendez-vous avec moi ?» Cuddy pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé et ce sentiment familier de culpabilité se faisait à nouveau ressentir dans son estomac.

«Je crois que je te dois une explication. Je t'ai appelé. Je ne pouvais pas simplement te rejeter au téléphone sans explications. Je suis vraiment désolé Adam.» Lui dit-elle en se levant. «Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans tout ça.» Elle posa sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'il leva le regard sur elle.

«House a vraiment beaucoup de chance,» il soupira et elle s'éloigna.

«Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée.» Dit-elle, en quittant le café.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue, House était là debout, sa mauvaise jambe calée contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent, bleu contre bleu, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par détourner les yeux.

«Je n'ai pas tout gâché avec Don Juan, hein ?» Demanda-t-il et pendant un court instant, Cuddy vit de la sincérité sur son visage.

«Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressée.» Lui dit t-elle calmement, en examinant son visage pour voir la moindre réaction.

Il se décala du mur, et se dirigea vers elle. «Très bien. Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?»

«Je ne vais pas monter sur votre moto, House.» Lui dit-elle sévèrement.

House secoua la tête. «J'ai pris les clés de Wilson.» Lui dit t-il en hochant la tête par-dessus son épaule en direction de la Mercedes argentée.

«Il est au courant ?» Elle laissa un sourire se glisser sur les coins des lèvres.

«Non.» Il lui lança un sourire et Cuddy pouvait voir à quel point il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. «Alors, vous voulez que je vous ramène ou pas ?»

Elle hocha la tête. «Bien sûr.»

Pendant le court trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ils restèrent silencieux et quand House gara la voiture sur la place de Wilson, Cuddy voulut sortir mais la voix de House la stoppa.

Elle se rassit, se tournant pour le regarder, sa main toujours sur la portière. «Hmm ?» Il ne la regardait pas, et préférait regarder droit devant lui comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

House se racla la gorge avant d'essayer de reparler. «Comment ça se fait qu'il ne vous intéresse plus ?»

Cuddy laissa tomber ses mains de la portière sous le choc. Il lui avait dit d'aller de l'avant, cependant ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait apparemment. «Si je vous le dis,» commença-t-elle, en se ressaisissant, «comment saurais-je que vous n'allez pas vous enfuir en courant encore une fois ?»

House leva sa canne. «Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'enfuir en courant.»

Elle soupira. «Je veux dire métaphoriquement. J'ai bien essayé de vous parler pendant des jours et tout ce que vous avez fait c'est me repousser.»

«Tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est de prendre le risque.»

Il avait raison et détestait ça chez lui. «Il ne m'intéresse plus parce que …» elle prit une grande inspiration, «j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.» Ses yeux le fixaient, espérant qu'il lève le regard sur elle pour qu'elle puisse entrevoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, dans ses yeux.

Le silence régnait et Cuddy ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Quand il soupira, elle était quasiment certaine que c'était mauvais signe mais ensuite il se tourna vers elle et son regard disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

«Ça ne marcherait pas.» Déclara-t-il simplement et elle le fixa la bouche ouverte. Elle resta silencieuse, espérant que ça l'obligerait à entrer dans les détails. «Si vous voulez être heureuse, vous ne pouvez pas l'être avec moi.» Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais il leva la main pour l'en empêcher, tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. «Je suis un malheureux narcissique. Je dis aux gens la vérité durement et crûment et les rend malheureux par la même occasion. Je laisse les gens m'approcher jusqu'à un certain point puis je les repousse avant de leur faire du mal.» Il leva les yeux et, une fois de plus, leurs regards se croisèrent. «Je … ne veux pas vous blesser. Vous pouvez être heureuse sans moi.»

Cuddy pouvait sentir la colère bouillir en elle. Elle était presque persuadée qu'elle devait être déçue qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il était capable, et si elle l'avait cherché assez longtemps elle aurait surement trouvé mais à ce moment-là elle rageait. Elle avait passé trois jours dans sa vie 'alternative' et avait vu House être compatissant. Le mari et père parfaits, et il était là, en train de lui dire qu'il ne lui convenait pas, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu les enfants étaient proches de lui et ils n'avaient jamais été blessés. Elle n'était pas très sûre à son sujet. Une liaison avait été mis sur le tapis mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi. Cette facette de House était parfaite. Il était toujours lui-même mais moins … malheureux et plus compatissant.

«Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi vous êtes capable.»

Il soupira. «C'est bien ça le problème. Je sais exactement de quoi je suis capable et je peux vous briser.»

Cuddy refoula l'envie de grogner et préféra parler calmement. «Et si je _voulais _prendre ce risque ? Il y a d'autre chose en vous que cette … facette glaciale.» House haussa les sourcils, railleur. «Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose là-dedans si Wilson vous est aussi fidèle depuis toutes ce années.»

Il se pencha vers elle comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret. «Malgré toutes les blagues que j'ai pu faire, Wilson et moi ne sommes pas en _couple_.»

Elle sourit légèrement mais la colère était toujours présente. C'était bien lui d'essayer de tourner tout ça en une blague. «Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose si je suis prête à perdre mon intégrité en vous disant que je vous aime. Je suis prête à prendre le risque d'être 'brisée' et tout ce que vous réussissez à penser c'est aux points négatifs de votre personnalité. Je ne demande pas un mariage et des enfants,» elle ignora son grognement et poursuivit, «je veux seulement que vous preniez le risque. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer le reste de votre vie malheureux, House. Ne risquez pas votre bonheur parce vous pensez qu'il peut vous blesser.» Elle tendit le bras, caressa sa joue avec sa main, et elle pouvait sentir son cœur prêt à exploser quand il ferma les yeux. Elle s'écarta à contre cœur, et ouvrit la portière. Elle avait fait sa part, maintenant c'était à son tour. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand elle parla. «Penses-y Greg.» Murmura-t-elle, en sortant de la voiture, la tête haute, repartant en direction de l'hôpital qui grouillait de monde.

* * *

><p>«J'ai parlé à House.» Cuddy ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Wilson entra dans son bureau et s'assit en face d'elle.<p>

«Vous avez récupéré vos clés ?»

«Quoi ? Ouais.» Il secoua la tête, confus. Elle signa de son nom au bas du dossier devant elle et finalement leva la tête pour croiser son regard, en se calant au fond de son fauteuil en le regardant avec désinvolture. «Il m'a parlé de votre conversation dans la voiture.» Elle l'observa passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet.

«Bien sûr qu'il vous en a parlé. Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit exactement ?»

«Que vous avez parlé de vos sentiments et que vous avez essayé de le faire parler des siens.»

«Et …»

«Et … il n'est pas doué quand il s'agit de sentiment.»

«Vous croyez que je ne le savais pas avant.» Elle savait que son ton avait pu paraitre brusque mais Wilson prenait trop de temps pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Ouais. Le truc c'est que, s'il s'apprêtait à … prendre le risque … comment _je _peux être sûr que ce ne sera pas vous qui lui briserez le cœur ?» Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux face à ces mots et elle était quasiment certaine que sa mâchoire était tombée sur le bureau devant elle. «Vous étiez là après Stacy, les deux fois, et je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ait envie de retenter l'expérience.»

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de se calmer avant même qu'elle tente de parler. «Je ne veux pas le blesser, James, intentionnellement ou non. On tourne autour du pot depuis trop longtemps.» Wilson acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, «je pense, je sais, que nous pouvons construire quelque chose qui marchera.»

«Comment vous le savez ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?»

Cuddy marqua une pause, ne sachant pas très bien quoi lui répondre. «J'ai simplement … eu un aperçu du genre d'homme que je sais qu'il peut devenir.»

«Il ne changera pas pour vous,» lui dit Wilson en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête. «Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il change. Il a les mêmes qualités que tout autre être humain, c'est juste qu'il les cache. J'ai eu un aperçu de ce à quoi ils ressemblent quand il les montre.» Elle haussa les épaules, espérant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de détailler.

Il hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers elle. «Il vous apprécie, Lisa, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à prendre le risque.» Et sur ça, il quitta son bureau, laissant Cuddy se demander si elle devait prendre sa dernière remarque comme un bon ou un mauvais signe.

* * *

><p>Cuddy avait quitté l'hôpital beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait dut prévenir les différents chefs de départements de leurs dépenses trop onéreuses, et certains ne l'avaient pas pris si bien que cela, elle eut un rendez vous avec un des avocats après que House avait encore une fois contrarié un patient et sa famille, et pour couronner le tout, il y avait des problèmes de plomberie au cinquième étage.<p>

Ignorant la légère faim qu'elle ressentait, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, se changea et s'écroula sur le lit. Ses dernières pensées avant de dormir furent pour la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec House plus tôt dans la journée. Le regard dans ses yeux lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir ! La suite est deja là. Et non vous ne rêvez pas :D Le bout du tunnel approche, la fin est bientôt et les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts._

_Solealuna: merci :) contente que ce chapitre t'as plu !  
><em>

_EmeuX: House nous réserve encore pleins de surprise même s'il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres ! Après si c'est de bonnes ou mauvaises surprises ... :D merci pour ton petit message :) je tiens à dire quand même que ce n'est pas moi sui a inventé cette histoire que je ne fait juste que la traduire mais ça reste du boulot !  
><em>

_Anon: merci :) House sans Cuddy et vice versa ce n'est pas pensable !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>On venait d'ouvrir les rideaux et Cuddy fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil matinal venant caresser son visage. L'odeur du café qui venait bien de quelque part commençait à se propager dans sa chambre. Elle grogna, garda les yeux clos face à la lumière éblouissante, trop épuisée de sa journée d'hier pour se lever.<p>

«Si tu crois que tu vas rester au lit toute la matinée, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et elle bondit pratiquement hors du lit. «Maman ? Comment … ? Quand … ? Comment … ?» Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, observant les murs de couleur crème. Elle n'était pas dans son appartement, ni dans la maison 'familiale'. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la maison où elle avait grandit à Chicago.

«Tu dois te préparer pour aller voir Greg. Vous avez besoin de discuter tout les deux.»

«Attends. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?» Elle aurait bien demandé où elle se trouvait si elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait eut l'air / qu'on l'aurait crû folle.

«Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?» La voix de sa mère était perçante et elle recula légèrement. «Tu as débarqué ici après dix heures, marmonné quelque chose et est partie directement dans la chambre. Je ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu ne peux PAS laisser tes enfants donc je le répète, prépare toi et rentre chez TOI.»

Cuddy tressaillit lorsque sa mère claqua la porte derrière elle.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Son esprit passait en revue toutes les raisons possibles qui expliqueraient le fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit chez ses parents. Essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, elle sortit de la chambre, à la recherche de la salle de bain. Elle supposa que c'était la pièce que son frère venait de quitter avec une serviette sur les hanches et une autre qui pendait autour de son cou.

«Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?» Son frère lui lança un sourire malicieux.

«Suze m'a foutu dehors. Elle a découvert pour Tina ...» Cuddy haussa les sourcils, se rappelant ce que son frère lui avait dit à propos de ses … frasques sexuelles. «Au fait, comment va Yvette ? Elle est toujours avec cette tête de nœud ?»

«N'y pense même pas,» l'avertit t-elle, le sourire de son frère s'élargit. «Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ?»

Sam roula les yeux. «Je ne serais pas sorti sinon,» lui dit-il, sur un ton emplit de sarcasme. Elle lui donna une tape et il cria. «Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !» Ils sourirent alors que les grognements de colère de Ruth Cuddy se faisaient entendre du rez-de-chaussée. Cuddy le poussa et l'entendit marmonner quelque chose à propos des sœurs abusives, et entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle effaça rapidement le sourire de son visage. Elle était chez ses parents dans le New Jersey et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Après être sortie de la douche et regagnée la chambre d'ami, ça lui fit tilt. Le rendez vous avec Adam. Tout ce qu'elle faisait dans le 'vrai monde' avait une influence sur sa vie dans celui là et vice versa ce qui voulait dire que House les avait surpris, elle s'était probablement justifiée, ils avaient du passer en revue son cas, puis il avait du partir et elle l'avait suivit. La conversation dans la voiture avait du être complétement différente. Peut être qu'ils s'étaient expliqués et puis elle lui avait dit que la balle était dans son camp. Manifestement, Wilson était venu. Il était assez remonté lundi dernier et s'il apprenait pour Adam il rentrerait dans une colère noire. Elle farfouilla dans le placard désespérément, et trouva certains de ses vieux vêtements et les enfila. Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

«Où sont mes affaires ?» Demanda t-elle. Elle devait rentrer chez 'elle' et vite.

Ruth soupira, en fronçant les sourcils. «Exactement comme quand elle était à l'école. Tu les balançais en bas des escaliers, et comme toujours, je les rangeais dans le placard.» Cuddy se précipita pour les récupérer et sa mère lui cria. «Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci mais tu as intérêt à régler ça Lisa Elizabeth House. Mes petits enfants ne grandiront pas dans un environnement hostile.» Cuddy roula des yeux alors qu'elle revenait dans la cuisine.

_Cette fois ci ?_

«Laisse ma fille tranquille, Ruth. Elle et Greg sont des adultes. Ils peuvent régler ça tout seuls.» Son père soupira et Cuddy lui lança un sourire.

«Oh, je sais qu'ils le feront. Et une fois que vous aurez réglé ça,» elle commença à se tourner vers Cuddy pour brandir une cuillère en bois sous son nez, «vous viendrez nous voir ce week-end.»

«Reste.» Ordonna son père. «Prends un café. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu.» Cuddy hocha la tête, tous deux ignorant le soupir de sa mère.

«Pourquoi Samuel n'a pas droit à autant d'attention ?» Demanda Cuddy, en attrapant une autre tasse de café.

«Parce que Samuel n'est pas marié-»

«Et maman n'aime pas Susan,» dit Sam lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, se jetant sur une chaise en face de son père.

«Là n'est pas la question.» Leur dit Ruth. «Aucun enfant n'est impliqué quand il s'agit de Samuel.»

«Mais Samuel ne sait pas comment prendre soin d'une femme.» Amos lança un regard désapprobateur au dessus du journal qu'il était en train de lire. Cuddy lui lança un sourire en coin et alors qu'elle se pencha sur le plan de travail derrière son père et Sam, de manière puérile, il lui tira la langue. Le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait le vieil homme assis en face de lui, se transforma en un regard glacial.

Ruth acquiesça. «Je sais. Vous n'avez pas été élevé comme ça-»

«Woah, woah, woah.» Intervint Sam. «Pourrait-on arrêter de se focaliser sur mes vices et se concentrer sur ceux de Lisa ? Je n'ai pas abandonné mon mari et mes trois enfants ...» C'était au tour de Cuddy de le fixer du regard et en retour elle reçut un sourire fier.

«Oui,» acquiesça sa mère et Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir, «tu dois y aller et arranger les choses. Greg ne peut pas s'occuper des enfants tout seul. Combien de fois ce charmant James Wilson a-t-il donné un coup de main ? ...»

«Okay, j'y vais.» Cuddy posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail, embrassa sa mère sur les joues, donna un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son père et ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam ignorant ses plaintes. Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

«Et n'oublie pas, je veux _tous_ vous voir ce week-end !»

Cuddy ferma la porte derrière elle, soupirant bruyamment. Elle adorait passer du temps avec sa famille, mais sa mère était juste tellement …

Elle secoua la tête et s'avança vers sa voiture. Tout de suite, elle devait trouver/mettre la main sur House. Elle espérait également que la conversation de la veille s'était légèrement mieux passée que ce qu'elle avait imaginée.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Cuddy entra à la maison, Thomas se précipita sur elle, pour l'enlacer. Elle laissa tomber son porte-document au sol pour lui rendre son étreinte.<p>

«Tu étais où maman ?» Demanda-t-il.

Cuddy fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se recula légèrement pour la regarder. «J'étais chez grand mère et grand père hier soir.» Lui dit elle en toute honnêteté.

«Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?» Demanda-t-il innocemment. Elle lui sourit. Elle savait pourquoi il voyait ça comme une punition. Juste au moment où elle allait répondre, House sortit de la cuisine en boitant, son tee-shirt couvert de bouillie d'avoine.

«Elle a fait quelque chose de mal mais elle a été punie et tout est oublié maintenant,» il lui lança un léger sourire mais sincère et Cuddy le lui rendit. Thomas acquiesça en hochant la tête et partit en courant d'où il était venu. Cuddy s'avança timidement vers House, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter, quand il attrapa son poignet, la tirant vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Cuddy lui rendit son baiser, lui présentant ses 'excuses' à travers lui pendant qu'il lui disait à quel point elle était pardonnée.

Ils se séparèrent, souriant face aux petits rires qui se faisaient entendre derrière eux, front contre front, aucun des deux ne voulant parler.

House se racla la gorge, la regardant dans les yeux. «Je suis désolé.»

Cuddy eut un moment de recul, sous le choc. «De quoi ? C'est moi qui-»

«De t'avoir poussé à l'envisager. Parfois je ne me comporte pas comme je devrais.»

Avant qu'elle puisse se remettre de son choc, et de lui expliquer que c'était de sa faute, il s'éloigna en boitant vers les trois enfants qui étaient maintenant en train de courir et de crier dans la cuisine.

House n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Enfin pas ce House là en tout cas. C'était l'homme parfait. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait eu aucune raison de penser le contraire. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement car le vrai House ne montrait jamais cette facette là de lui-même.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie et suivit les bruits qui venaient de la cuisine où Molly était en train de lancer des poignées de bouillie d'avoine, pendant qu'il essayait d'empêcher les garçons de s'en lancer entre eux. Elle rit face à la situation et House fronça les sourcils.

«Hé ben, ne reste pas plantée là. Fait ce truc que tu fais d'habitude et lance à ces DEUX là et fais la manger,» il grogna lorsqu'une poignée particulièrement grosse de l'épaisse substance vint s'écraser sur l'arrière de sa tête, «ce regard glacial que tu rêverais de voir fonctionner avec moi.»

Elle lâcha un dernier gloussement avant de laisser ses instincts maternels prendre le dessus.

* * *

><p>Cuddy entra dans le bureau de Wilson avec plus d'assurance qu'elle pouvait en ressentir. House était parti chercher Molly et c'était le moment idéal pour discuter avec Wilson. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment elle avait fait pour que House laisse de côté son sentiment d'insécurité et poser la question à House n'aurait entrainé qu'un haussement de sourcils et des allusions sexuelles. Au moins avec Wilson elle pouvait obtenir quelque chose de raisonnable de sa part bien que d'après la tête qu'il faisait, ce serait peut être un petit peu plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle ignora son regard interrogateur et s'assit en face de lui.<p>

«Vous avez parlé à House ?» lui Demanda-t-elle, ne laissant pas son regard l'emporter sur elle.

«Oui.»

C'était rare de voir House et Wilson inverser les rôles mais ils se débrouillaient pas mal jusque là. Elle ne laissa pas ce manque de conversation l'affecter. «Il ne s'est rien passé.»

«Lisa, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose, ou ce qui ne s'est pas passé, c'est le fait que vous y avez pensé. Je vous ai demandé de ne pas le blesser. S'il n'y avait pas les enfants, il aurait fait une dépression.»

«James, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je peux vous _promettre_, que ça n'arrivera plus _jamais_.» Elle croisa son regard scrutateur et après un instant, il se détendit.

«Ok.» Il hocha la tête, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il lui lança un sourire chaleureux. «Vous vouliez autre chose ?»

Elle hocha la tête. «Je voulais savoir … pourquoi House a changé d'avis ?»

«A propos d'hier … ?»

«Non, non. Je veux dire … comment se fait-il qu'il ait laissé parler ses sentiments pour moi ?»

Il haussa les sourcils, confus, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, se racla la gorge avant de répondre. «Après sept ans, c'est maintenant que vous êtes curieuse.»

Elle haussa les épaules, se calant au fond de sa chaise. «Je suppose que, j'étais simplement heureuse qu'il accepte ce qu'il ressentait pour moi …» Cela semblait comme la réponse la plus évidente et Wilson sembla la valider lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration avant de répliquer.

«D'après House, vous l'avez supplié,» Cuddy roula des yeux et Wilson hocha la tête. «Mais après interprétation,» ils se sourirent, «j'ai supposé que vous lui avez dit ce que vous ressentiez.»

Cuddy lui fit un signe de la tête. «Ouais …» C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine dernière.

«On en a parlé mais je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pris sa décision que, seulement quelques mois plus tard, quand vous avez appris que vous étiez enceinte.»

«D'accord.» Elle supposa que c'était mieux de réagir comme si elle savait ce qui s'était passée au lieu d'être surprise face à ces révélations.

Après un court silence, Wilson reprit la parole. «La demande en mariage était son idée. Il m'a dit qu'après avoir tourné autour du pot aussi longtemps, il devait faire ce qui était juste. Je pensais qu'il avait remplacé ou échangé son cerveau avec quelqu'un de plus … humain.» Cuddy sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

«Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?» Demanda-t-il, une fois de plus, le front plissé.

Elle paniqua quelques secondes avant de trouver une remarque housienne plausible. «Non, il avait dit quelque chose sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser devenir vieille fille ...»

«C'est tout à fait son genre,» gloussa-t-il. Juste à ce moment là, il leva les yeux vers la porte qui donnait au balcon, et secoua la tête. Cuddy suivit son regard et rit à la vue de House et Molly, debout devant la vitre faisant des grimaces.

Elle se retourna vers Wilson. «On peut garder cette conversation entre nous s'il vous plaît Wilson?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Bien sûr.» Ils se tournèrent vers la porte alors que House l'ouvrit et Molly entra en courant pour sauter sur Cuddy.

«Et si on laissait papa discuter avec tonton James avant qu'il commence ses heures de consultation dans dix minutes,» Cuddy parlait à Molly, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait était adressé directement à House. Il roula des yeux vers elle de manière exagérée en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Cuddy venait de quitter.

«T'arrives à croire ça, Wilson ? Je lui fait _trois _enfants et elle continue à me torturer avec les heures de consultation.»

Cuddy lui sourit, sortit du bureau, en tenant Molly par la main. «Et ça continuera jusqu'à ce que tu prennes la retraite.» Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. C'était vrai, elle allait difficilement le laisser partir.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, Cuddy décida d'attendre que House s'endorme, écoutant sa profonde respiration régulière avec un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de lui et inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur elle. Si la version des choses de Wilson allait réellement arrivée, elle allait bientôt faire de tout cela une réalité.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'ai passé mon après midi ( sans blague) à traduire ce chapitre donc 2min de votre temps pour me laisser un petit mot serait le bien venu :D<em>


	9. Chapitre 9

_Hello everybody ! En ce jour de canicule une petite suite ! On approche doucement de la fin. En fait c'est l'avant dernier chapitre :D_

_Je remercie tout le monde pour leur reviews. Vous ne vous contentez pas de dire que vous avez lu mais détaillé chaque passage du chapitre et ça fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup :) bref  
><em>

_Solealuna: j'avais du mal avec ton pseudo j'arrivais pas à le retenir mais maintenant je l'écrit sans regarder ^^ Bref. Merci :)  
><em>

_Syndra: pas de fautes ? on va dire ça :D En fait en gros un chapitre elle se retrouve dans une vie mariée avec House et dans la chapitre suivant elle se retrouve dans sa vie 'normal', de tout les jours. Cuddy est 'mis' dans cette nouvelle vie de famille à laquelle elle ne connait absolument rien. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle est représentée en tant qu'administratrice, là où elle sent bien et où elle retrouve un peu 'de chez elle'. Ça nous montre aussi qu'elle est perdue avec ces enfants et la nouvelle relation qu'elle a avec House dans sa vie parallèle. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe, je sais pas pourquoi elle n'y figure pas. Je rappelle que je suis que la traductrice donc ce n'est pas qui décide du déroulement de l'histoire. Mais je pense que l'auteure a voulu se concentrer sur la relation huddy sans se pencher sur un cas médical. En tout cas merci beaucoup :)_

_Sagmig: je me doutais bien que tu allais aimer voir Cuddy jeter Adam ;) Un House qui se sous estime par rapport au bonheur qu'il pourrait avoir avec Cuddy et qui se pose des questions sur ses capacités à bien faire ne serait pas House. Et un Wilson qui arrive sur son beau cheval blanc à la rescousse du huddy ne serait pas Wilson non plus (huddy fan^^). Pour le dernier chapitre on retrouve un House qu'on a pas vraiment l'habitude de voir: compréhensif, qui pardonne. J'adore traduire ces chapitres là ! Merci pour ce magnifique commentaire. Tu reprends chaque partie que tu as aimé et c'est vraiment génial :) Pour le dénouement tu sauras dans un chapitre :D_

_Angie: merci pour avoir prit le temps de laisser un petit message :) Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'habite dans un endroit où il fait beau tout les jours :D Voici la suite !_

_EmeuX: qu'est ce que tu veux c'est ça d'être seul au monde un dimanche après midi ! Mais je ne peux traduire ou travailler dans le silence j'ai toujours la télé ou musique allumé donc mon attention divague quelque peu. Mais t'inquiète pas je ne m'enferme pas dans ma chambre devant mon ordi ^^ Bref. Cuddy a accepté les excuses de House deja parce que comme elle le dit dans le chapitre c'est elle qui a déconné et pas lui donc il avait rien à se faire pardonner. En plus on sait tous qu'elle veut House donc elle va lui pardonne facilement ;) Pour le père la fic a été écrite il y a quelques années et la relation de Cuddy avec ses parents était un peu floue. Mais je ne me souvient pas que Cuddy dans la série ai dit que son père était mort. Tu dois surement avoir raison mais j'aurai bien voulu savoir comment. Mais heureusement qu'il était là dans ce chapitre oui :) Et oui c'est bientôt la fin ... Mais non je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je suis à la recherche d'une fic anglaise drama, suspens huddy avec Rachel multi chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne fic mais ça va venir ! J'ai un OS en court de préparation ! Merci beaucoup tes reveiws me donnent à chaque fois le sourire :)  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Cuddy se réveilla plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, l'estomac noué. Elle ressentait un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation, comme son premier jour à l'école, à l'université ou en tant qu'administratrice. Après sa discussion avec Wilson la veille, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait depuis toujours et comme elle obtenait <em>toujours <em>ce qu'elle voulait ...

Elle roula sur le dos, son sourire dirigé vers le plafond la sensation au fond de son estomac s'amplifiait à chaque seconde, menaçant de l'empêcher de se concentrer au travail. La meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire à ce moment là serait de partir courir. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs que la seule façon pour dépenser toute cette énergie, qui l'aiderait à se concentrer sur les réunions du conseil, les évaluations et de lui faire oublier House, était d'aller s'aérer l'esprit. Elle sortit du lit, enfila son jogging et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, n'ayant pas besoin de musique cette fois ci puisque elle était assez satisfaite des pensées qui lui trottaient en tête.

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait bien en arrivant au travail. Pour une fois, elle se sentait prête à affronter les montagnes de paperasse et des réunions du conseil. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à travers la clinique, plusieurs membres de son personnel la complimentèrent et se sentaient alors détendu à ses côtés. Elle supposa que l'usine à rumeur allait fonctionner bon train aujourd'hui, imaginant les raisons expliquant le pourquoi du comment elle était si heureuse mais à ce moment là elle s'en fichait royalement. Une seule personne avait la capacité de lui faire perdre son sourire aujourd'hui et après tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine, elle était quasiment sûre qu'il allait simplement réussir à élargir son sourire …<p>

* * *

><p>House avait passé la journée entière à l'éviter. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau mais elle commençait à se méfier quand il avait fait toutes ses heures de consultation sans faire d'histoires : une fois il en avait même profité pour envoyer Thirteen et Taub dans son bureau pour avoir l'autorisation de tenter un traitement expérimental sur leur patient. Manifestement sa bonne humeur avait graduellement disparu tout au long de la journée alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas approché mais elle gardait cependant espoir. Cuddy hésitait même à aller le voir, se demandant si son arrivée le perturberait dans ses réflexions. Puis elle pensa à parler avec Wilson mais elle était quasiment sûre qu'il préférerait se concentrer sur sa nouvelle relation que sur … le manque de relation entre House et elle. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que House ne rentre chez lui et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que la journée soit complètement perdue. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et quitta son bureau, préférant se diriger vers les escaliers plutôt que vers l'ascenseur, ne voulant pas surtout pas attendre au risque de changer d'avis. Alors qu'elle approchait du département de diagnostique, Cuddy aperçut House debout devant le tableau blanc, son équipe était assise autour de la table apportant des idées pour leur dernier patient, ses poumons n'étant apparemment pas le seul problème. House leva les yeux et elle lui lança un sourire auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de la tête. Elle entra dans la pièce, s'assit en face de son bureau en entendant qu'il finisse le diagnostique différentiel et envoie son équipe faire les examens et soigner le patient. Cuddy l'observa prendre une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte attenante. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires, prêt à partir.<p>

«Il vous reste encore quarante minutes.» Lui dit t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il resta silencieux et Cuddy pouvait sentir la panique monter en elle. Ça ne s'annonçait pas du tout comme elle le voulait. De son point de vue, il semblait s'enfuir, encore une fois, et elle était passée par tellement de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter encore une fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il l'interrompit.

«J'ai des revues chez moi que j'ai besoin d'étudier. Ça pourrait aider mon patient.» Il restait professionnel et Cuddy en était légèrement inquiète. Il prit sa veste en cuir de la chaise, l'enfila en un mouvement rapide puis attrapa son sac et son casque de moto et se dirigea vers la porte. Totalement ébahie, Cuddy le regarda partir sans un mot et elle ressentit deux sentiments se battre pour prendre le dessus: la colère et la déception. Elle décida de laisser s'exprimer la colère et se leva pour le rattraper. Elle aperçut les portes se fermer sur lui et courut jusqu'à la cage d'escalier espérant ainsi le rattraper. Cuddy arriva dans le hall au moment où House venait de dépasser le bureau des infirmières.

«House !»

Elle grogna alors qu'il l'ignorait et continua de marcher en direction du parking et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser devant lui à cet instant là. Elle accéléra le pas et elle le suivit hors de l'hôpital et se plaça face à lui.

«Pas maintenant, Cuddy.» Il semblait fatigué et pendant un court instant, elle pensa à le laisser partir sans rien dire.

«Je veux que vous me disiez quelque chose.» Préféra t-elle demander, en posant sa main sur son torse.

Son regard se posa sur sa main et elle lui lança un sourire en coin alors qu'il se raclait la gorge. «En tant qu'administratrice, vous devriez m'encourager à sauver mon patient en ce moment. Un patient qui pourrait _mourir _dans moins de 24 heures si je ne trouve pas le bon diagnostique.» Il enleva sa main et fit un pas vers elle une fois de plus, puis soupira quand elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. «Si je vous dis ce que vous ne voulez _pas _entendre, vous me laisserez tranquille ?»

Elle hocha légèrement de la tête. «Si je considère que vous dîtes la vérité… Mais 'tout le monde ment'.»

«Je la prends toujours en pleine gueule celle là,» il soupira et elle lui sourit.

«Peut-être que vous devriez changer de refrain.»

«Du genre 'tout le monde dit la vérité' ou 'si tu veux quelque chose, bats-toi pour l'obtenir' ?» Proposa-t-il en haussant les sourcils. «Ça ne marchera jamais. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.» Elle le laissa s'éloigner, et se retourna pour le voir s'en aller.

«Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?» Lui cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, abaissa légèrement les épaules, avant de se retourner. «Je … ne sais pas encore.» Il s'avança vers sa moto. Elle l'observa s'éloigner sue la route, maudissant le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire était un bon signe ou pas.

Elle repartit vers son bureau, et trouva Wilson qui l'attendait.

«Donnez-lui un peu de temps.» Lui dit-il, avec un léger sourire. Elle essaya de le lui rendre mais elle se sentait vide de toutes émotions puis entra dans son bureau, informant son assistant qu'il pouvait partir plus tôt. Elle ferait de même. Elle n'allait pas avoir la force de finir sa paperasse maintenant/après ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Cuddy fixait du regard le téléphone dans sa main, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage pour composer le numéro, et elle avait finit par raccrocher une fois de plus. Elle s'était lovée dans le canapé, le son de la télévision coupé, le téléphone dans sa main tremblante. Elle respira profondément, pour se calmer et recomposa le numéro. Cette fois ci, elle alla jusqu'au bout, gardant le combiné collé à son oreille alors que la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Au fil des tonalités, elle sentit son courage disparaître pour laisser place à la frustration la plus profonde quand elle entendit le répondeur, puis raccrocha et s'empêcha avec grande peine de jeter le téléphone contre le mur. Manifestement, il filtrait ses appels et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. L'assurance qu'elle avait ressentie le matin même avait bel et bien disparue et elle se sentait stupide d'avoir crû que quelque chose de positif pourrait ressortir de cette journée. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais une petite part en elle voyait les choses autrement. Elle se punissait simplement de s'être réveillée auprès de House et des enfants. Mais en même temps, se réveiller au côté de House était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait longuement débattu, et en ce moment même, dormir semblait être la seule façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello ! Suite et fin de cette fiction. C'est triste n'est ce pas ? Mais fallait que ça arrive un jour. Fin heureuse ou non vous verrez !_

_Merci çà tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui ont laissé des commentaires :)  
><em>

_solealuna: d'ailleurs il vient d'où ton pseudo ? merci :)  
><em>

_Tipi: alors il s'est passé comment ton oral de demain matin ^^ ? Lire au lieu de réviser t'as pas honte ^^ je pense que ce chap va te faire plaisir :D thx  
><em>

_guest: désolé je ne sais pas c'est vu que maintenant FF a décidé de nommé toutes les reviews anonymes Guest ... House est quelqu'un de difficile ^^ il met toujours 3 plombs à se décider. Cette fois il a prit sa décision :D La réponse est sous tes yeux ! Merci :)_

_LadyBisounours: merci pour ton commentaire :) celui ci est le dernier je te promets ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Cuddy dormait sur le canapé quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Les yeux bouffis, elle jeta un œil la pendule, 23h27. Elle soupira, contrariée qu'elle ne puisse pas dormir toute la nuit et se réveiller auprès de sa 'famille'. Elle balança ses jambes en se frottant les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre une fois de plus.<p>

_Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure là ?_

Elle se figea. Seule une personne pouvait se trouver devant sa porte à cette heure de la nuit et elle paniqua. Elle lissa sa jupe froissée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. En regardant à travers le judas, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. House était là, debout, ne tenant pas en place. Elle passa une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler, préférant observer les expressions de l'autre pour trouver des réponses à ses propres questions silencieuses.

House se racla la gorge. «J'avais l'impression que c'était vous qui me harceliez un peu plus tôt. J'ai pensé que je me devais de faire un saut par ici.»

Cuddy sourit. Elle savait qu'il pouvait voir qu'elle l'avait appelé sur son téléphone et elle savait aussi qu'il savait, qu'elle savait. Il avait juste eu besoin d'une excuse pour venir. «Très bien. Vous voulez entrer ?» Demanda-t-elle, en se poussant sur le côté.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Cuddy ferma la porte derrière lui, elle pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux par la façon dont il se tenait debout, assimilant chaque détail qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle passa devant lui dans le salon et hocha la tête en direction d'un des fauteuils.

«Vous voulez quelque chose ?» Demanda Cuddy. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bizarre en sa présence.

«Vous avez du whisky ?» Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sachant que cet alcool fort était sa façon de gérer les choses.

Elle revint dans le salon, où elle le trouva en train de faire les cents pas, et lui tendit le verre, posant la bouteille sur la table basse tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle l'observa attentivement, assimilant ses mouvements tandis qu'il buvait son verre d'une traite et s'en servait un autre.

Après avoir bu ce dernier d'un cul sec, il s'assit sur la table basse en face d'elle et annonça. «Mon patient est mort.» Dit-il simplement.

Elle devait admettre, qu'elle était légèrement surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment la discussion à laquelle elle s'attendait … «Avez-vous-»

«C'est soit le traitement soit la maladie. Foreman essaye de convaincre la famille de faire une autopsie.» Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il se tut. Ca ne pouvait pas être tout. Il se servit un autre verre, l'engloutissant comme il l'avait fait avec les deux précédents.

«J'ai pensé que vous devriez être mise au courant. Si c'est de notre faute, vous allez devoir faire face à un lourd procès demain,» lui dit-il en se levant. Cuddy se leva alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, agrippant son bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait s'en aller aussi soudainement.

«Vous n'êtes pas venu ici, simplement pour me dire cela.» Ce n'était pas une question mais il secoua la tête. «Dites moi,» murmura t elle.

House ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Quand il les réouvrit, Cuddy aurait pu pleurer face à l'émotion qui s'y reflétait. «Je ...» Il se racla la gorge et essaya une fois de plus. «Je suis égoïste, manipulateur et les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire quel connard, salaud ou crétin je suis, mais peu de gens _apprécient _vraiment ça chez moi.»

Elle hocha la tête. «Avec vous jusqu'à présent ...» Elle pouvait voir qu'il se jetait à l'eau, sa nervosité quelque peu envolée.

«Et vous en faites partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous aimez ça chez moi/cette facette de ma personnalité. Je passe mon temps à vous énerver et vous revenez toujours en redemander plus. Vous faites partie de ces rares gens qui me correspondent. Vous donnez autant que vous recevez et cette joute verbale est … hé bien disons le simplement, partie intégrante de mes fantasmes beaucoup de nos disputes se sont terminées par du sexe assez violent.» Il la lorgna légèrement et elle sentit ses joues rougir. «Ce que je suis en train de vous dire c'est que ce truc entre nous est une relation de je t'aime, moi non plus et je crois que, si jamais je pouvais réussir à la faire fonctionner, ce serait qu'avec vous.»

«Vous croyiez ?» Dit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux brillants face à sa confession. Elle le taquinait maintenant. C'était une manœuvre dangereuse mais son expression lui disait qu'il voulait que cette situation redevienne quelque peu normale.

«Hé bien il y a toujours Wilson mais je refuse de voir l'abominable garce derrière nous. De toute façon, je préfère mater vos fesses.»

Cuddy lui lança un grand sourire et son estomac se noua une fois de plus quand il lui rendit son sourire. Pas un sourire en coin mais un sourire sincère. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras pour qu'il baisse sa tête vers la sienne, nez contre nez, sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre contre leur lèvre. «Dites le,» murmura t elle.

«Dire quoi ?»

«Dites que vous avez envie de moi.»

«Je suis presque sûr que c'est ce que je viens de faire.» Elle ne répondit pas, et préféra frôler ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il soupira, et roula des yeux d'une façon exagérée. «Lisa Cuddy, j'ai envie de toi.»

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle l'embrassait et il y répondit avec une telle passion qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait fondre. Finalement, ils se séparèrent légèrement, le manque d'oxygène commençant à se faire ressentir. Ils souriaient.

«J'ai envie de toi aussi, Grégory House.»

«Comme si je ne le savais pas.» Il roula des yeux une fois de plus.

«La ferme.» Lui dit-elle, en le tirant vers elle pour un autre baiser passionné.

* * *

><p>Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle était dans son propre lit avec House à ses côtés. Elle sourit, se rapprocha de lui tout comme le premier jour où il était apparu dans son lit, avec elle, seulement cette fois ci elle n'était pas choquée ni embarrassée. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de sauter hors du lit pour se couvrir ou de lui balancer ses affaires à la figure. Elle voulait qu'il soit là et il voulait être là à ses côtés et son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Elle releva la tête de son torse, sentant cette bouffée de chaleur parcourir son corps alors qu'elle le regardait dormir.<p>

«Comment en est-on arrivé là ?» Marmonna-t-il, bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

«Arriver où ?» Demanda-t-elle, légèrement effrayée par le ton dans sa voix.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et croisa son regard. «Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé d'être avec moi ? Tu m'as cassé les pieds à propos de sentiments et de choix pendant une semaine. Pourquoi ?»

Elle haussa les épaules. « Un rêve … ?» Ce n'était pas assez convaincant et elle le savait. Un rêve ne rendait pas honneur à tous ça mais c'était la seule chose qui ne lui donnait pas l'air d'être folle.

«Oh. Un de ces rêves … Ouais, j'en ai fait pas mal aussi de ceux là,» il afficha un sourire en coin. Elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, rougissant légèrement.

«Je suppose que tout ça a toujours été là.» Lui dit-elle sérieusement et il hocha la tête. «Les seules personnes qui ne savaient ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre c'était nous.»

Il la tira un peu plus contre lui. «Je suis content que tu ais fait ce rêve.» Lui dit-il et elle pouvait simplement voir à quel point il était content grâce à l'expression sur son visage. «Tu vas me dire ce qui s'y passait ?»

«Non,» elle sourit, d'un air entendu, en reposant sa tête sur son torse alors qu'elle faisait courir sa main sur son ventre. Elle était convaincue qu'il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.


End file.
